Promesa
by Kirry
Summary: Naruto y Sakura eran los mejores amigos, pero, todo comenzó a cambiar. Estaba todo bien en sus vidas, hasta que Sakura le da una horrible noticia a Naruto. Cinco años después muchas cosas han cambiado. Aparecen Sasuke y Temari. Versión editada.
1. Una promesa sin cumplir

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.  
**

**N.A: La historia originalmente iba a ser un OneShot, pero, mi mente trabajó más de lo debido y me quedó una historia muy extensa. Por lo que tuve que dividirlo.**

**Se ambiente en una vida alternativa de Naruto y Sakura.**

* * *

**Una p****romesa sin cumplir.**

-¿De verdad, estás seguro de esto?- dijo tímidamente una chica de cabellos rosas.

-De verdad. Nunca lo había estado antes - le respondió un chico rubio, algo nervioso.

Las miradas de ambos se juntaron y no podían despegarse.

-Sakura-chan…- susurró apenas el chico.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- le dijo tiernamente la chica.

No hablaron más.

Se seguían mirando y los rostros de ambos se sonrojaron aun más.

El viento de aquella pradera era muy resfrescante. Los árboles se mecían, lentamente, provocando sonidos, tenues.

El cielo, algo nublado, cambiaba poco a poco de color. La gran variedad de rojos anaranjados, se camuflaban entre los colores violetas de, algunas traviesas, nubecillas, que se movían lentamente, sobre el firmamento.

El sol se estaba ocultando, de a poco...

* * *

Hace ocho meses atrás, Naruto había llegado a la ciudad.

Como típico chico nuevo, le costó bastante adaptarse al nuevo ambiente.

En su antigua escuela siempre tuvo problemas por su hiperactividad y no era muy aceptado entre los demás chicos del salón. Esto se debía, solo y exclusivamente, porque era huérfano.

A pesar, que siempre mostraba ser un chico alegre y que nada le afectaba, cuando llegaba al viejo cuarto que El Estado le había otorgado, las lágrimas de dolor no dejaban de brotar. Varias veces se durmió sin comer, debido al cansancio de su llanto desgarrador.

Lo que más le apenaba en esos momentos, era no tener a alguien que lo consolara, ni siquiera un amigo.

A pesar de que, prácticamente, siempre vivió solo no era precisamente un chico mal educado, ni tampoco una persona de costumbres poco honestas.

Pero, la vez que trataba de acercarse a los chicos de su pueblo. Ellos, con algo de maldad, lo aceptaban. Sus juegos, siempre, terminaban en destrozos. La culpa siempre se la llevaba Naruto, simplemente, porque no tenía quien lo defendiera y porque creían, que por ser huérfano, no tenía modales ni buenas costumbres. Y aunque los chicos siempre le hacían lo mismo al pobre Naruto, él confiaba en que ellos, por fin, lo aceptaban en el grupo como un amigo más; Pero, siempre terminaba igual.

Hasta que un día Naruto, cansado de las burlas trató de matarse, tirándose de la azotea del colegio. Por suerte el cuidador nocturno se percató de una extraña presencia en la azotea y llegó, a tiempo, para detener al muchacho. Luego de esto, el director de la escuela decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Probablemente, un traslado de escuela, a otra ciudad sería lo más sano para el chico. Y el director no se equivocó.

Aunque, no se acostumbraba aun a su nueva escuela, al menos era aceptado por sus nuevos compañeros, en especial de una, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura no era, precisamente, la niña más bonita del salón. Incluso, cuando recién se conocieron con Naruto, él pensó que era un chico. Ya que ella solía usar un gorro de hombre y se recogía todo el cabello dentro de él. Además, se vestía con ropa muy holgada y poco femenina.

Aunque Sakura le dijo a Naruto su nombre, él solo pensó que era un nombre algo "curioso" para un chico, pero, "cada padre con sus ideas", así que, no le tomó más importancia.

Cuando el chico, finalmente, supo que Sakura era una chica (después de dos semanas de amistad) se sintió muy avergonzado, ya que aparte de que el(la), se había convertido en su mejor amigo, Naruto solía contarle todo, absolutamente todo. Hasta las cosas más privadas, que un hombre solo conversaría con otro hombre.

Con eso, quedaba resuelto, porque Sakura siempre se sonrojaba cuando hablaban temas de muchachos o simplemente no sabía responderle.

Esa misma tarde cuando lo supo; en su casa, azotó su cabeza repetidas veces en la pared. Como podía ser tan tonto, de no poder diferenciar un chico de una chica.

Y mucha más vergüenza le dio, cuando recordó que hace unos días atrás habían ido juntos al río. Naruto se desvistió como si nada en su presencia. A pesar de que Sakura le reclamaba que se vistiera o que por lo menos si se iba a bañar, que lo hiciera en ropa interior, él considero que era solo exageración de su parte.

También ahora entendía, porque el (la) no se quería desnudar para dejar su ropa secar, cuando Naruto, con toda la mala intención, lo/a empujo al río y, saliendo empapado/a, empezó a estornudar.

Se tendió sobre la cama y miró la fotografía que se habían sacado junto a Sakura.

En ese instante, golpearon la puerta.

Era su amigo/a, quien venía algo "distinto" a la Sakura que él conocía.

En esta oportunidad, la muchacha venía con el cabello suelto, con una diadema sobre su cabeza. También, su ropa era muy distinta; estaba usando un precioso kimono negro, adornado con pétalos rosas.

Ella venía a darle una invitación, para que fuera a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Le entregó la tarjeta, bastante tímida. Y aunque Naruto la invitó para que pasara, la chica se negó, ya que abajo la estaba esperando su mamá y aun le faltaba por entregar tarjetas.

Naruto la miró detenidamente y, por primera vez después de varios días de amistad, comenzó a verla como una chica y no como "el amigo" que solía confundir.

La muchacha estaba por irse, pero, Naruto la detiene.

-Espera, Sakura-chan.

-Dime- se detuvo en seco.

-Pienso, que te vez muy linda vestida así… ¿Por qué, no vas siempre así al colegio?- dijo Naruto, evidentemente, nervioso y muy rojo.

-No lo sé… creo que se debe a mi enorme frente- dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente con un dedo.

-Yo considero, que es una frente muy bonita.

Sakura, sonrojada aun más por los comentarios de su amigo, continúo explicándole, que siempre los chicos se burlaban de su frente y como la veían tan desprotegida, de una manera u otra, ella encontró la solución en volverse una chica algo agresiva. Por esa razón, ella hacía todas esas cosas de chicos y se vestía así, para ir a la escuela.

Y eso le funcionaba, porque ningún chico se atrevía a molestarla.

Luego, de esa breve explicación por parte de Sakura, ambos chicos se despiden…

De ahí en adelante, la relación de ambos no cambio mucho, solo que ahora Naruto tenia más delicadeza al tratar con Sakura y tenía la precaución de llevar, siempre, traje baño cuando iban juntos al río.

Ir conociéndola, en esta nueva faceta a Naruto, le pareció muy interesante. Tanto así, que al poco tiempo, comenzó a verla más que una amiga. A Sakura le estaba comenzando a pasar lo mismo. Pero, tenía vergüenza de decírselo y dudaba de que Naruto se fijara en ella siendo tan "feúcha".

* * *

Pero… hoy, precisamente hoy, todo se estaba aclarando y, tanto, Sakura como Naruto, se encontraban en el comienzo de una nueva relación.

Ambos chicos seguían mirándose tímidamente.

-Ya pues Naruto, dime algo- dijo y le agarró la manga de la chamarra.

El chico no respondió como ella quiso. Sin embargo, comenzó a acercar mucho a ella.

Sakura en acto reflejo, cerró los ojos y extendió su boca, para recibir el obvio beso que Naruto le daría.

-Sakura…- detuvo de una, el posible intento de un beso.

- Dime, ¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

- Yo estoy seguro de esto, pero… me pregunto… si tú estás segura.

La chica agachó la cabeza y él la observó.

-Sakura, si no estás segura, no te obligare a nada… ¡De verás!

-No es eso, tontito…- alzó la vista y se acercó de manera precipitada hacia Naruto. Él, en acto reflejo se cubrió la cara.

-¿Por qué te cubres la cara, Naruto?

-L-lo s-siento Saku_ra-chan…_- dijo, casi, desvaneciendo la voz.

-No te preocupes, Naruto.

Ahora más en confianza, después de todo lo sucedido, ambos acercaron sus labios. Se dieron un suave y dulce beso, su primer beso como pareja, el primer beso de los dos.

Después, de unos segundos, se separaron algo sonrojados.

-Naruto…- dijo, agachando la mirada hacia sus zapatos, y comenzó a jugar con las puntas de estos.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero que me digas, ¿Qué me encontraste? Hay muchas chicas lindas en nuestro salón… por ejemplo, Ino Yamanaka o Hinata Hyuuga. ¿Por qué yo?

- Mh… -Naruto se detuvo a pensar un instante- Es verdad, en el salón hay muchas chicas lindas.

Sakura se sintió algo mal por el comentario, ya que ella esperaba que él le dijera algo como "tú eres la más linda del salón" o algo así.

-Pero, a pesar de que ellas sean lindas por fuera, no tienen algo muy preciado y que me importa más que toda belleza externa- miró atentamente a su compañera y prosiguió- Ellas, no tienen lindos sentimientos como tú los tienes, Sakura-chan.

La chica se sintió muy feliz, ante este comentario.

-Y sabes Sakura-chan, tu eres mi primera amiga enserio. La primera persona que me quiere por quien soy y no me juzga por mi condición. Por eso, cuando pensé que eras un chico, eras mi mejor amigo, pero, cuando supe que eras chica… bueno, seguí considerándote mi mejor amiga, pero, algunos sentimientos cambiaron de a poco en mí. Disculpa si sueno tonto, quizás tú estás aceptándome, porque sientas pena de mí o quien sabe. Yo solo quiero que tengas sentimientos puros hacia mí, Sakura-chan.

Ella lo abrazó, tras el comentario de su amigo, y estuvieron un buen rato así.

Finalmente, cuando dejó de abrazarlo, mirándolo a los ojos le dijo -No seas tonto, Naruto. Yo no siento ningún deber hacia a ti. Yo te digo esto, porque lo siento de verdad. En un momento, yo también comencé a sentir cosas por ti, pero, pensé que tú nunca te fijarías en alguien como yo- se detuvo un instante, y luego, le sonrió a Naruto, quien la miraba algo incrédulo- Yo te quiero enserio. Nunca podría mentirte, porque tu eres mi amigo… o sea, eres más que un amigo.

- Gracias.

- De nada- le volvió a sonreír con ternura.

Ambos, observaron el hermoso atardecer, abrazados.

Se mantuvieron largo tiempo en silencio, sintiéndose, reconociéndose, pensando que el mundo era para ellos dos. Para ambos era extraño, ya que habían pasado muchas veces por esa situación; muchas veces habían estado observando un atardecer, sin parecerle nada de otro mundo, pero ahora, ese atardecer les parecía sacado de un libro de hadas.

- Sakura-chan… Me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos hasta que envejezcamos, tú seas una abuelita que teje todo el día y yo sea un viejo cascarrabias…

Ella rió por lo que dijo el chico.

- Pero, Naruto, ¿De dónde sacas todas esas cosas?

- La escuche en una película el otro día.

-Mh… yo no quiero estar contigo hasta que seamos abuelitos.

Naruto se puso, algo, triste.

Se paró y miró a Sakura.

-Comprendo…no te preocupes.

-Espera - agarró a Naruto del pantalón- No te pongas así.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?- la miró con más tristeza aun- Si con ese comentario, arruinas todo lo hermoso del momento.

-Primero siéntate y te explicare.

Cuando él ya estaba sentado, Sakura le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué sientes, Naruto?

El muchacho estaba algo apenado, porque, a pesar de que ambos aun eran unos niños, ya se podían, al menos, sentir las formas femeninas en ella.

-¿Qué quieres que sienta?

- Cierra los ojos… o acaso no sientes mi corazón palpitar.

-Sí…pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

- Estar juntos hasta viejos, es muy poco tiempo. Yo quiero estar contigo para siempre, incluso después que este corazón deje de latir. Ahora late, porque estoy viva… porque tú haces posible que sienta que mis días no son un tormento. Porque, antes que aparecieras, mi vida era tan triste; tú llegaste y la alumbraste. A pesar, de que este corazón deje de latir… lo que siento por ti no morirá. Lo juro.

Ella miró con ternura a Naruto y éste, le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Sakura-chan…

Continuaron mucho rato así, juntos, hasta que la noche cayó.

Naruto fue a dejar a Sakura a su casa y depositó un, lindo, beso en su frente.

- Lo vuelvo a decir, tu frente es muy linda.

La chica enrojeció y le pegó un manotazo en la cara, algo nerviosa.

- Lo siento, Naruto, no fue mi intención- dijo con los ojos sumamente abiertos y muy preocupada, ya que él, escondió la cara.

- Siempre dices lo mismo- dijo casi susurrando.

- Fue sin querer, de verdad- Sakura estaba que lloraba ya.

- Ya, tranquila si no fue nada malo -dijo sonriéndole y mostrando que no había sido nada.

- Eres un tonto, Naruto.

Luego de esto, ambos rieron.

Pero, la vida no es solo risas...

Cuando estaban en lo mejor de su relación, Sakura le contó una horrible noticia a Naruto.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, Naruto. Oí a mis padres conversarlo el otro día, cuando baje a tomar agua en la noche.

El rostro del muchacho palideció y sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Cuando, había encontrado algo hermoso en su vida, ésta se lo arrebataba y de esa manera tan cruel.

Lo que Sakura había escuchado se cumplió apenas tres días después. A pesar que todo había sido muy rápido, ya tenían a alguien interesado en la casa de los Haruno.

El fatídico día llegó.

Ambos chicos se despidieron, tras una corta conversación. Ya que Naruto había llegado tarde a la despedida. Aunque Sakura, pensó que eso significaba que no la quería tanto; En realidad él odiaba las despedidas y sabía que sería muy doloroso si se despedían con mucha anticipación, es por eso que llegó cuando ya estaban por irse, para que todo ocurriera rápido y, según él, de manera menos dolorosa. Pero, las despedidas sean largas o cortas, duelen igual.

Cuando Sakura fue a besarlo para despedirlo, él corrió la cara y salió huyendo del lugar.

Ella ya no tenía tiempo para esperarlo, y con el apuro de sus padres, tuvo que subirse al bus.

-_Tonto, Naruto… ni siquiera dejó que le diera el beso de despedida_- se lamentaba.

Ella se acomodó en su asiento y abrió su pequeño bolso de mano. De su interior sacó una fotografía (la misma que Naruto tenía en su habitación).

Él se había alejado un poco de la estación y se secaba las copiosas lágrimas que caían.

_No lloraba desde hace mucho. Con Sakura-chan a mi lado, ya no me sentía solo. Pero ahora… volveré a estarlo_- se lamentaba con mucho pesar.

Naruto pensó, solo un segundo, en volver. Y corriendo, como nunca lo había hecho; llegó, justo antes que el bus partiera.

-¡Sakura!

Ella salió de su ensimismamiento y vio a Naruto que venía corriendo. Emocionada, se paró de su asiento y abrió la ventanilla. Pero, en ese mismo instante, el bus partió.

- ¡Naruto!

- !Sakura, que tengas un lindo viaje!, ¡No te olvides, siempre te voy a querer!

- ¡Naruto… lo nuestro es una promesa!, ¡Recuerda que te lo jure!, ¡Yo volvere…!- comenzó a llorar, nuevamente- ¡No me olvides!- sin poder contener las lágrimas- !Adiós!

-¡Nunca!… ¡Adiós, Sakura-chan!

Naruto dejó de correr. Porque, ya era inevitable…

Ella se había ido ya.

* * *

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde ese día, pero, él lo recordaba como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

Ahora, era un joven muy atractivo, que llamaba la atención a donde iba.

Había tenido otra novia después de Sakura, pero, duraron poco. Porque en una cita, Naruto por error le dijo Sakura a su novia; lo que provocó, el enojo de la chica, después de aquella escena, decidió romper con ella. Y desde esa vez, nunca más volvió a tener otra novia. Ya que él, aun creía, que Sakura volvería en cualquier momento.

Todas las noches, se dormía pensando que estaría haciendo ella y si pensaría en él, como él lo hacia a diario. Como sería ahora, que tan linda se habría puesto con los años.

Cuando estuvo de novio con la otra chica, mientras la besaba, recordaba a Sakura. Pensaba, como se sentiría ella si supiera que estaba con otra en esos momentos. Pero, Naruto era realista… después de tanto tiempo, nunca recibió noticias de ella. Siendo que Sakura sabía donde vivía. Por esa razón, se tomaba con algo de tranquilidad su nueva relación, pero, aun así a veces, especialmente cuando la chica le pedía que le dijera que la "amaba", él se sentía muy mal. Porque había jurado que a la única que amaría, sería a Sakura.

Un simple "te quiero" le decía a su chica y ella, se quedaba satisfecha. La joven sabía que para él era complicado expresarse, pues Naruto le había contado su pasado (obviando la relación que tuvo con Sakura).

También, pensaba que Sakura, a lo mejor, también tenía novio. Todo esto lo atormentaba…

Hasta que un viejo maestro de su escuela le dijo -Que un verdadero amor nunca muere, a pesar de los años y que si ahora, tenía otra relación con otra persona no quería decir que dejaste de amar a esa persona que esperas. Que no se podía estar por la vida, esperando cosas rebuscadas, que todos tenían derecho a rehacer sus vidas. Que "esa persona" no podía llegar y aparecer después de tantos años sin dar noticia; y regañarte por la vida que habías comenzado a hacer.

Esas palabras, lo dejaban más tranquilo. Solo un poco, más tranquilo.

Un día, cuando Naruto daba sus caminatas de siempre, vio un puesto de recuerdos de la ciudad. Era nuevo, ya que nunca antes lo había visto o sabido de él.

Entró a ver que cosas habían.

Estaba fascinado con todo lo que había en su interior. Hasta que una chica, la que atendía el lugar, lo sacó de su transe.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- le dijo sonriendo.

- No, no te preocupes solo estaba mirando.

Naruto llegó hasta una vitrina y observó que había muchas cajas musicales. Recordó que a Sakura le encantaban las cajitas musicales.

No se dio ni cuenta, pero, terminó chocando con otra persona, que también miraba con mucha atención las cajas musicales.

- Lo siento- se excusó Naruto.

- No te preocupes, la culpa también fue mía. Estaba tan atenta mirando las cajitas que no note que había alguien a mi lado. Aparte, este sombrero- se lo acomodó- me molestaba toda la visión.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par… a pesar de los años, no podía estar equivocado.

Aunque ahora llevaba el cabello bastante corto y lo tenía de color castaño; Esos ojos eran reconocibles de lejos, esa voz… aunque había cambiado un poco, aun se parecía a la que él recordaba. Y esa manera de hablar… tan propia de ella. Naruto estaba completamente seguro de que esa chica era Sakura, su Sakura-chan.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte… ni siquiera me escribiste, para decirme como estabas y en donde estabas viviendo ahora.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Ahora no me reconoces… Sakura-chan- diciendo esto, ahora, era la chica la que abría de par en par los ojos.

-¿Naruto?

-Sí, quien más.

-Mira… si estás tan grande; ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya?, ¿Cuatro?… no… cinco. ¡Qué genial haberte encontrado, justo en un lugar como este!

- La sorpresa es mía, Sakura-chan - dijo Naruto, claramente, alegre.

-Como ha cambiado ésta ciudad, yo no recuerdo que estuviera esta tienda antes.

- La pusieron hace poco, es primera vez que entró a ella- le sonrió a su amiga- Nunca pensé, que entrando acá te encontraría de nuevo, Sakura.

- Yo tampoco, que divertido, ¿No crees?

Ambos salieron del local.

Naruto le compró a Sakura una cajita musical que quería, ya que ella no llevaba suficiente dinero como para comprarla. Sakura, se lo agradeció enormemente.

Caminaron, lentamente, hasta que llegaron al parque.

Allí se sientan en unas bancas y, luego, ambos jóvenes se ponen a conversar.

-Y, ¿qué te trae por estos lugares de nuevo, Sakura?

-He venido a quedarme.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro. La otra ciudad en la que estaba, no me gustaba para nada. Más bien era un pueblo. Que no tenía ni correo, por eso no te podía escribir. Había que ir al otro pueblo a dejar las cartas y mi padre no me dejaba ir para allá. Te extrañe bastante.

- Yo también. Siempre pensaba que estarías haciendo.

Sakura rió.

- Lo de siempre… dibujando paisajes. Bueno, imaginando. En ese pueblo, tampoco había grandes paisajes como los que hay acá.

-¿Vienes sola?

- No, no vengo sola- lo miró tiernamente- Vengo con Sasuke.

-¿Es tu nueva mascota?

Sakura vuelve a reír, divertida por la inocencia de Naruto.

- No, tontito- golpeándole la frente con el dedo- Es mi novio.

- ¿T-tu… no-novio?

-Sí.

A Naruto, la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Era posible que ella hubiera olvidado la promesa. Naruto se sentía el más tonto de los tontos. Pues, cuando estuvo con Temari (así se llamaba la chica que fue su novia), nunca dejo de pensar en Sakura. Incluso, no había terminado tanto con ella por la escena de celos de aquel día; sino que más lo hizo, por su propia salud emocional. Aun amaba a Sakura y no podía estar jugando con los sentimientos de él, ni con los de Temari.

Naruto aun no lo creía. No le hubiera dolido saber que Sakura hubiera tenido un novio en el otro pueblo, pero, haber venido a su ciudad natal, en donde estaría su primer amor esperándola y llegar más encima con un novio. Eso si le dolía.

Naruto no tenía la seguridad si esa relación duraría mucho. Pero, él confiaba en que todo el mal rato, acabaría. Estaba entrando en confianza, cuando observó algo, de lo cual se arrepintió toda su vida.

Cuando Sakura alzó su mano para recoger un mechón de cabello que le cubría la cara; notó en su dedo un, pequeño y brillante, anillo.

De momento, pensó que sería un regalo de ese "novio" pero, recapacitó y, supuso, que ese anillo se lo había comprado Sakura, pues, a ella de chica que le gustaban esos detallitos.

-Que lindo anillo- dijo Naruto para salir del paso.

-¿Enserio, te gusta?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Mh…a mí no me gustaba mucho.

- Entonces, ¿Para que te lo compraste?

- Yo no me lo compre… me lo regaló, Sasuke.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, con rabia.

-¿Te sucede algo Naruto?

- No. Pero, si no te gusta, ¿Por qué no se lo devuelves?

- No es que no me guste, es que lo encuentro muy… como decirlo…excéntrico para mí. Pero, Sasuke dijo que en precios no se fijaba, que solo quería lo mejor para su novia.

Cada cosa que ella decía, y la forma que hablaba de Sasuke, hacia que Naruto se sintiera mal y que comenzara a odiar a ese tal _Sasuke_, sin ni siquiera conocerlo. Pero, de lo que estaba seguro era que si lo veía frente a frente, lo golpearía por quitarle a su Sakura.

Pero, después pensó que con esa actitud solo empeoraría las cosas.

- El anillo, ¿Es solo un regalo o tiene algún significado especial?

- Es un anillo de compromiso- desvió la mirada- Con Sasuke nos vamos a casar.

Las últimas palabras le retumbaron infinitas veces en la mente a Naruto. "¿Había escuchado que Sakura se iba a casar con ese tal Sasuke o solo era una broma de sus oídos?"

Sakura, miró algo preocupada a su amigo, ya que había enmudecido de manera brusca y su rostro se tornó tenso y, algo, blanco.

- Naruto, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó la muchacha.

- ¡Hey! Naruto…- repitió, pasándole las manos frente al rostro para que volviera a tierra.

-… disculpa…-tomando aire- "Sakura"- dijo su nombre, con un tono algo rudo.

-Menos mal, me habías asustado.

-No, tú sabes que "yo siempre estoy bien"- la miró con algo de disgusto- Estoy acostumbrado ha que me vean la cara de tonto.

- No te entiendo, ¿A qué te refieres con que te vieron la cara de tonto?

-Ya no importa- dijo en tono seco y, luego, parándose de la banca- No creo que sea buena idea que nos vean acá juntos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

- Alguien nos podría ver -miró, seriamente, a Sakura- y yo no quiero tener problemas con tu Sasuke.

Ella se rió.

-¿De qué te ríes, Sakura? Esto, no me parece gracioso. Yo he estado muy tranquilo estos años y no quiero que un tipo que, apenas, conozco de nombre me venga a golpear por estar con su "futura esposa".

- Sasuke no es de ese tipo de hombres que se enfada por ver a su chica conversar con otro chico. A parte, no estamos haciendo nada malo, Naruto – Sakura dijo su nombre con una voz algo "sensual", lo cual lo dejó, algo, nervioso.

- Igual, eso no me convence. No sé, con que genios andará tu hombre después de un largo viaje.

-Bueno, si te sientes incómodo, será mejor que dejemos esto hasta acá no más, Naruto.

- Sí, sería lo más sano…

-Entonces, adiós. Nos vemos pronto.

La chica se paró rápido y él, no había ni alcanzado a despedirse.

-¡Ah! Naruto, toma- dijo Sakura devolviéndose y le entregó un papel- Ahí estoy viviendo por ahora. Por si necesitas algo, no dudes en irme a ver. Ahora si… cuídate.

A pesar, de que Naruto había estado esperando por mucho tiempo el reencuentro con Sakura. Luego, de lo sucedido ese día, odió todos esos, hermosos, sentimientos y recuerdos que tenía de la chica de cabellos rosas. Llegó, como pudo a la casa, ya que ni ganas de caminar tenía después de lo que había pasado.

Al fin en casa, Naruto cerró bruscamente la puerta. Tirándose al suelo, se colocó a llorar de impotencia.

-Maldita sensación… estúpida promesa rota…-maldecía, hasta no más poder. Golpeó repetidas veces el suelo, tantas, que su mano comenzó a sangrar, pero, el dolor de la mano, no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en su alma en esos momentos.

Después, de un buen rato de estar en ese estado. Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Se paró en seco frente al mueble de los cubiertos. Y recordó como una vez, estuvo a punto de morir. Cuando trató de hacer eso aquella vez, tenía la misma sensación que sentía en este preciso momento. El de quererse borrar del mundo de forma definitiva -_Que otra razón tengo para seguir vivo_- pensaba- si la única que tenía ya no existía, después de este día. Y se suponía que su reencuentro seria bonito, así como las novelas rosas que su maestra leía en los recesos de las clases. En aquellas novelas, los finales siempre eran felices, no eran el típico "Y vivieron felices para siempre", pero, al menos el amor solía vencer de una manera u otra. Secó las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro y puso su mano, más cerca de los cubiertos, específicamente, cerca del cuchillo de cocina. Pero, sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por el teléfono.

-Estúpido teléfono- dijo entre dientes- Cuando fue el maldito día, que se me ocurrió instalarlo.

El aparato seguía sonando, insistentemente, y Naruto maldecía que no se quedara _callado,_ de una buena vez.

- ¿Sí? – dijo con un tono muy enfadado.

- Lo siento si te he molestado, Naruto- la voz femenina que escuchó al otro lado del teléfono era muy familiar, pero, a pesar de eso fue muy sorpresiva esa llamada.

- No… no te preocupes. Solo estaba tomando mi siesta y tú sabes, como me levanto después de eso – dijo Naruto, excusándose.

- Hay costumbres que nunca cambian- dijo la voz y luego rió.

- Pero, dime Temari, ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? Supuse que después de nuestro rompimiento, no querrías verme más la cara, ni menos llamarme por teléfono.

- Lo que pasa, es que te extraño mucho. Incluso estaba dispuesta a que tú me gritaras por haberme atrevido a llamarte de nuevo, pero, veo que no te molesta mi llamada.

- No, para nada. Incluso me alegra oír tu voz.

-¡Que bueno!- sonrió, tímidamente.

- A todo esto, ¿te gustaría venir a comer a mi casa?

-¿Y a qué se debe, tan repentina invitación?

- Me siento pésimo… me he reencontrado con un viejo amigo…- Naruto casi se mordió la lengua por la mentira- y he sabido una noticia horrible de su parte. Nos disgustamos y no sé con quien conversar. Enserio, tu llamada me alegró el día.

- Me alegra oírlo. Entonces, nos vemos en un rato más. Te llamó cuando vaya saliendo.

- No es necesario.

- De acuerdo, si tú insistes- dijo Temari con una voz algo sexy- nos vemos, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego- dijo Naruto, soltando una leve risa- _Temari nunca cambiara_- pensó.

Estuvo arreglando todo para que su casa se viera algo decente. Desde que habían roto, Naruto comenzó, nuevamente, a descuidar el aseo en su casa; de todas formas nadie importante iba, solo, de vez en cuando, un compañero del instituto cuando debían estudiar.

Estaba colocando el mantel, cuando golpean la puerta.

-Diablos, mejor pondré un timbre. Que molestoso es ese sonido de "toc-toc".

Golpearon nuevamente.

- ¡Ya voy!

Naruto llegó corriendo hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta.

Una alegre, Temari lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla y un efusivo abrazo, que deja a Naruto bastante sorprendido.

- ¡Hey!- se queja.

- Lo siento… es que no pude contenerme- se disculpó, Temari.

-No te preocupes, solo que fue muy repentino, eso es todo.

- En todo caso, las disculpas eran broma- sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

- Tan infantil como siempre, nunca cambias, ¿Eh?- dijo Naruto, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Y tú qué te crees?, el muy madurito- respondió la chica, en un tono burlesco.

-Ya pues, ¿Me vas a dejar entrar o me tendrás todo el rato, parada acá afuera?- reclamó Temari, mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a Naruto.

- Lo siento, tú ya sabes que no ando bien hoy. Pasa.

La joven se sacó los zapatos y entró, observando el lugar como si fuera la primera vez que iba.

- Este lugar no ha cambiado en nada, ni siquiera una retocada a la pintura le has dado.

-De que te quejas… tú sabes, que no tengo tanto dinero como para andarlo mal gastando por ahí, como tú.

-¿Ya empezamos?- preguntó, algo, molesta.

-Disculpa… ando con la cabeza en otra parte- dijo Naruto y agachó la cabeza.

-No te pongas así- dijo Temari, mientras le tocó la cabeza- Si fue una broma mía, tú sabes como soy yo.

El chico la miró con un poco de sarcasmo.

Ambos, fueron al comedor y se sentaron a la mesa.

Naruto prendió su equipo de música y colocó el CD favorito de Temari,_ Roxette- Pearls of passion._

- ¿Aun tienes ese CD? - preguntó repentinamente Temari, sacando a Naruto del ambiente, que se había provocado por la música.

- Por supuesto, con todas las veces que colocabas ese CD, me termino por gustar.

Temari miró a Naruto, quien estaba comiendo de forma muy mecánica, no hablaba como solía hacerlo cuando comían juntos. Ella pensó que "aquella pelea con su amigo" lo había afectado mucho, ya que nunca lo había visto tan _ido._

Entretanto, mientras ella pensaba en aquello, se dejo oír la canción_ S__ecrets That She Keeps_

- ¡Qué linda canción!, aunque me da algo de pena- dijo, nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó algo extrañado Naruto.

-¿Qué no sabes que dice la letra?

-No, sabes que el inglés no es mi fuerte.

-Bueno…- Temari lo miró seriamente- habla de un chico que está enamorado de una chica, pero, ella está con otra persona. Aunque ambos sienten cosas, ella lo niega- se detuvo- algo así quiere decir la letra.

Al escuchar eso, a Naruto, inmediatamente, se le vino a la mente Sakura.

El rostro se le descompuso y Temari se dio cuenta.

-Será mejor que pongamos música más animada- dijo la chica, parándose de la mesa.

-No… déjalo ahí no más- respondió Naruto, agarrándola del brazo- yo sé que te gustan esos temas y quiero que te sientas cómoda.

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo observó y se volvió a sentar, después de aquello, ambos comieron en forma silenciosa.

No se dirigieron palabras, quizás, por un cuarto de hora. Hasta que Temari, otra vez, rompió el hielo.

-Vamos, Naruto, ¿No me vas a contar que fue lo que paso entre tu amigo y tú? De verdad, que me tienes algo preocupada.

-No te pongas así- parándose de la mesa y cambiando tema- recogeré la mesa.

Temari se paró, también, y se fue a sentar al sillón.

Usando el control remoto del equipo, cambio de CD y colocó uno, supuestamente, más "relajado". Pero, una extraña canción, se dejo escuchar.

-¡Hey! No sabía que te gustaba _Metallica _-dijo Temari, algo sorprendida.

-Esa música me relaja.

-¿Relajarte?

Naruto rió, mientras dejaba los platos sobre un mueble.

-En realidad, se le quedó a un amigo del instituto el otro día- respondió.

-¡Uf!- suspiró aliviada.

Naruto se dirigió al refrigerador y lo abrió. Observó su contenido y miró a su amiga.

-¿Quieres una cerveza?- le preguntó a Temari.

-Bueno.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron hasta altas horas de la noche conversando.

Naruto comenzó a relajarse y, en cierto modo, ha olvidar un poco lo que había pasado en el día. A pesar, que con Temari tenían gustos muy distintos, era una chica bastante alivianada. No solía acomplejarse en su aspecto y lo mejor de todo era su enorme disponibilidad. Por esa razón, Naruto se sentía bastante agradecido, ella siempre estaba allí, para escucharlo.

Él se sentía mal por estarle mintiendo de esa manera. Cuantas ganas tenía de contarle todo lo de Sakura, pero, no podía. Naruto estaba consiente de los sentimientos de Temari hacia él, y no podía ser tan cruel, de llegar y decirle que mientras estuvo con ella, amaba a otra.

Después, de estar mucho tiempo conversando temas banales, ambos ya estaban bebiendo la cuarta o, quizás, quinta lata de cerveza.

-Aun puedes ver cuantos dedos tengo en mi mano, Naruto- dijo sonriendo Temari.

-Unas cervezas no me hacen efecto, estoy bien- él no paraba de reír, mientras abría otra lata de cerveza.

Las cosas terminaron mal. Naruto, acabó en el baño vomitando todo lo que había comido esa noche y Temari, estaba a su lado, sobándole la cabeza.

-Te dije que no tomaras más, pero, tú nunca prestas atención.

Naruto, se mantuvo, apenas, sostenido por su tembloroso brazo.

-Perdóname, por darte esta escenita.

-Ya no importa. He visto este tipo de espectáculos ya- dijo con un tono regañón.

Temari como pudo llevó al muchacho a su habitación.

A duras penas, pudo quitarle la ropa para poder colocarle el pijama. Y luego, lo dejó acostado en la cama.

-Quiero pedirte un favor- dijo Naruto, antes que Temari abandonara la habitación.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No… quiero que te quedes conmigo.

A Temari se le iluminó el rostro, cuantas veces había soñado con Naruto pidiéndole que se quedara con él. Aunque, no era la primera vez que se quedaba en la casa. Pero, las otras veces fueron distintas, porque ella se quedaba ayudándolo a terminar trabajos para el instituto o se quedaba con los compañeros de Naruto a estudiar. Pero, nunca se había quedado por petición explicita de él.

-¿Y por qué razón quieres que me quede?

-No quiero estar solo, ni menos hoy. Por favor.

Después del ver el rostro del joven, Temari terminó por aceptar.

Y, cuando, estaba saliendo de la habitación para irse a dormir en el sillón, Naruto la detuvo.

-¡Espera! Yo te he invitado, así que, te corresponde quedarte en mi cama, yo bajare- dijo, tratando de pararse, pero, no tenia las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo.

-No hagas esfuerzos tontos, Naruto. No me cuesta nada dormir en un sillón. Muchas veces lo he hecho y no me molesta.

-Temari, enserio. Yo puedo dormir abajo. Ese maldito sillón es un tormento para acostarse. Yo lo sé, porque varias veces me he quedado dormido allí. Y no quiero que despiertes con un fuerte dolor de espalda.

-Que terco eres. Tú duerme acá; Estás mal, no ves en el estado que te encuentras. Yo estaré bien.

-¿Por qué eres tan pesada?...- preguntó, algo molesto- Sabes… mejor ven y duerme al lado mío, esta cama es muy grande y alcanza para los dos.

Temari se enrojeció por la propuesta de Naruto. Se quedo inmóvil sin articular palabra.

- Ya, ¿Qué dices?- la observó.

-Temari, no te pongas así, si solo es dormir. No pienses que quiero sobrepasarme, ni nada parecido.

La chica lo miró un instante y confiando en como era Naruto. Se fue a su lado y se acomodó en la cama.

El chico la miró y le sonrió.

-De cuando, tan tímida- se puso a reír.

- Estás ebrio, por eso hablas tonterías- Temari se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Naruto.

A los pocos minutos, ella se giró para ver que estaba haciendo el rubio, pero, él dormía plácidamente.

La cercanía con el chico la estaba colocando algo nerviosa. Maldijo el momento en que aceptó aquella petición. Pensando esto, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Tocaron, repentinamente, la puerta, la chica despertó sobresaltada y vio como Naruto ni se inmutaba.

-Hey, Temari- bostezó- Hazme un favor, ve a abrir la puerta. Debe ser el cartero- dijo Naruto, se acomodó, nuevamente, y se durmió.

Ella se levantó algo molesta, quejándose por el mal "hospedaje" que el chico le estaba dando. Pero, a medida que fue bajando los escalones, le dio algo de risa la situación.

Se acomodó el cabello y se pasó las manos en la cara, para borrar algún indicio de que recién se había levantado.

Volvieron a golpear.

Temari, casi, corriendo, abrió la puerta.

-Hola Naruto, discul…- Sakura no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque no vio al chico que esperaba- Disculpe, debí haberme equivocado de casa.

-Hola. No, no te equivocaste de casa, ¿Estás buscando a Naruto? – dijo Temari muy alegre- Sabes, discúlpalo está durmiendo aun; tuvo una noche muy ajetreada y está, algo, indispuesto. Si tienes un recado importante para él, puedes dármelo.

Sakura miró de pies a cabeza a la chica que la había atendido, se adivinaba a lo lejos que ella había pasado la noche en la casa -_Es una chica muy linda_- pensó- _está muy bien para Naruto._

Temari le seguía sonriendo, lo que molestó un poco a Sakura.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Editado el 16 de abril del 2008.-  
_

* * *


	2. Siempre te amare

**N.A: Lo sé, cuando estaba escribiendo mi historia me fue inevitable pensar que a algunos les caería como un balde de agua fría**** que Sakura rompiera la promesa, pero era parte esencial para que este NaruSaku funcionara… Pero todo tiene su explicación y solución.**

**Acá esta la segunda parte.**

* * *

**Siempre te amaré.**

-No es necesario, vendré más tarde- dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo... adiós- se despidió algo extrañada Temari – _Que chica más rara_- pensó, mientras cerraba la puerta.

En ese preciso instante Naruto venia bajando las escaleras.

-¿Era el cartero?- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y luego, bostezó.

-No, era una chica…- se detuvo Temari al ver la reacción de Naruto.

- ¿Una chica? Pero dime, ¿Cómo era?- gritó alterado y casi corrió al lado de Temari.

-¿Qué te dijo?- insistió.

-Bueno era una chica de pelo corto y castaño. Solo te estaba buscando y dijo que vendría más tarde- respondió Temari algo sorprendida.

-Demonios, ¿Por qué habrá venido?- pensó en voz alta Naruto.

- Te dije que no sé, no me dijo.

- Disculpa, estaba pensando en voz alta, no te estaba preguntando, Temari.

La muchacha quedó algo consternada por la actitud de Naruto, pero, no quisó preguntarle nada más; ya que en vez de salir de sus dudas, podrían formárseles otras.

Más tarde, cuando estaba solo. Naruto no se sacaba de la cabeza el porque Sakura había ido a verlo.

Terminó de beber su café, mientras veía, sin leer, el periódico.

Se quedó unos minutos quieto, sin hacer nada. Suspiró hondo.

Comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos el billete de lotería que había comprado para corroborarlo con el periódico. Y entre todas las cosas que sacó, apareció el papel que Sakura le había dado ayer. Lo observó unos instantes y luego lo arrugó.

Mientras limpiaba la mesa y botaba los restos de desayuno que estaban esparcidos, miró nuevamente el papel arrugado y, en una decisión que le costo un poco, lo tiró a la basura.

No tenia caso conservarlo, había decidido no volverla a ver, nunca más.

Finalmente, optó por irse a refrescar, una buena ducha le vendría bien.

En el baño Naruto mientras se peinaba, mirándose al espejo, una chispa de malicia lo inundó.

-Si Temari fue la que abrió la puerta…- sonrió al imaginarse la cara de Sakura al ver a la chica abriendo la puerta- es muy probable que haya imaginado cosas. Lo tiene muy bien merecido, por todo lo que me hizo.

Naruto se mojó el rostro y mientras se lo secaba. Pensó, nuevamente, que quizás el que Sakura haya visto a Temari no la afectó en nada, al fin y al cabo, ella ya lo había olvidado y eso estaba más que confirmado con su futura boda con Sasuke.

El resto del día Naruto trató de no pensar más en ella. Llamó a su amigo del instituto y junto a tres compañeros más, salieron a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad.

Después de una larga caminata los cuatro jóvenes se detuvieron a descansar en una plaza. Parados bajo la sombra de un árbol, ya que el sol estaba más radiante que nunca.

-Bueno Naruto, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- le preguntó su amigo.

- No sé, no ando con mucho dinero, tú sabes que El Estado no me da mucho, a pesar que aun soy estudiante - respondió.

- Deberías empezar a buscarte un trabajo- sugirió uno de los chicos.

- Eso haré apenas termine los estudios- dijo sonriendo Naruto.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, otro de los muchachos ideó que podrían ir a comer unas pizzas y tomar algunas cervezas.

Desde que habían salido no han comido nada y, de paso, sería una forma de apalear la inmensa calor que sentían.

- Lo de las pizzas está bien, pero, yo paso con lo de las cervezas- dijo Naruto levantando el brazo.

- Que eres aburrido, ¿De cuándo te niegas a una cerveza?- le reclamó su amigo, mirándolo algo disgustado.

-Lo que pasa es que ayer en la noche con Temari…- Naruto no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que los cuatro muchachos aullaron al escuchar que anoche había estado en compañía de ella.

-No nos habías dicho nada, de que habías vuelto con esa _ricura_ - sonrió con picardía su amigo.

-Ahora entiendo porque no quieres beber, cuando andabas con ella también dejaste de tomar- sonrió, también, uno de los muchacho.

-Eres un dominado- sentenció su amigo.

Naruto trató de explicarles que no estaba haciendo eso por Temari, ni que habían vuelto. Pero, las constantes burlas de sus amigos no dejaron que él lograra explicar nada, así que se resignó.

Terminaron en la pizzería más cercana, celebrando el acontecimiento de Naruto.

- Menos mal que volviste con ella, cuando nos contaste que habían terminado, nos quedamos boquiabiertos- dijo el amigo de Naruto, mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza y luego alzaba el vaso como brindando al viento.

- Exacto. Como podías ser tan tonto de dejar ir a una chica tan bonita como Temari- arremetía uno de los chicos.

Naruto se ahorraba comentarios y solo asentía con la cabeza.

-Pero cuéntanos, ¿Cómo fue su reencuentro?- preguntó su amigo.

Los cuatro chicos miraron atentamente a Naruto. Y él no sabía que hacer. Se sentía intimidado con tantas preguntas y, sobretodo, por ese malentendido.

-No tengo porque contarles nada. Punto- dijo algo avergonzado e incómodo, luego dio un mordisco a su trozo de pizza.

Los amigos notaron esto y no le preguntaron nada más. Pero aun así, continuaron dando suposiciones del reencuentro de Naruto y Temari, mirándolo de vez en cuando, para ver sus reacciones.

Anocheció.

Los jóvenes se despidieron y cada uno partió rumbo a su casa. Naruto caminó lentamente por las calles casi vacías y, de vez en cuando, pateaba las piedras que se le cruzaban en el camino.

Inconcientemente, Naruto pasó frente, a la que fue, la casa de los Haruno.

Se detuvó en seco. Algo pasmado, por esa terrible "coincidencia".

- Rayos, cuando trató de no pensar en ella, me pasa esto, ¿Por qué?- se enfadaba con él mismo por haber tomado aquel camino.

Retomó su caminata lo más rápido que pudo. Y trató de olvidar aquel incidente.

De vuelta en casa. Naruto vió la silueta de alguien justo en la entrada de su casa.

Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que, dicha silueta que estaba parada, nada menos y nada más que Sakura.

Naruto estaba totalmente descolocado, cuando trataba de sacarla de su mente, ella aparecía en su camino.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué haces parada afuera de la puerta de MI casa?- preguntó enfadado Naruto.

- Te estaba esperando, supuse que volverías pronto- dijo apenas Sakura con la mirada perdida.

-Da igual, en todo caso…- se detuvo y tomó aire- no quiero atenderte, si me disculpas- Naruto sacó las llaves de su casa y se dispuso a entrar, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

- Espera, Naruto.

Él se zafó de ella y entró a la casa, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

La muchacha lo pensó un rato antes de golpear y Naruto estaba detrás de la puerta, esperando que ella se fuera. Pero se sorprendió a sentir los golpes en la puerta.

-¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?, tu novio debe estar preocupado por tí. Eres su futura esposa, no es correcto que andes a estas horas afuera y, más encima, visitando a un hombre.

-Disculpa Naruto, pero, en la mañana cuando vine quería preguntarte algo…- se detuvo- …pero, después me arrepentí y ahora…- volvió a detenerse- …quiero preguntarte otra cosa. ¿Me dejas entrar? Para que conversemos como personas civilizadas.

Naruto estaba aun más desconcertado por esto.

-Te dije que no quiero hablar contigo, puedes irte. Ten un poco de dignidad, por favor Sakura- le dijo con un tono poco amigable.

- Naruto, discúlpame. Pero enserio necesito hablar contigo.

La mente del muchacho decía que no se dejara llevar por los ruegos de la chica, pero su corazón decía otra cosa.

Finalmente, bastante confundido, decidió abrirle la puerta.

-Que sea corto por favor, me duele la cabeza- explicó sin mirarla a la cara.

-Bueno, tú sabes que eres una persona muy importante para mí y yo quisiera…- Sakura apretó los labios y respiró hondo-…yo quisiera que tú…fueras el padrino de mi boda.

Ella desvió la mirada a un costado y Naruto abrió de par en par los ojos.

_-¿En que rayos estará pensando Sakura al pedirme que YO sea su padrino de boda?_- pensó enfurecido - ¿Por qué me pides esa clase de cosas, Sakura?

-Para mi seria muy especial que tú estuvieras ahí y participes en algo muy importante para mí.

Naruto tenia ganas de golpearla ahí mismo, pero, se contuvo las ganas porque no seria correcto hacerlo _-Pero, es que acaso Sakura, ¿No tenia corazón? Como se le podía ocurrir preguntarle eso_- pensaba aun más enrabiado.

-Si quieres también puedes ir con tu novia- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

-¿Hablas de Temari?

-Sí, de la chica que me atendió hoy en la mañana. Así que se llama Temari… que buen nombre- dijo Sakura con algo de sarcasmo.

- Si tú insistes, iré con ella- trató de no mirarla, nuevamente, la situación lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor.

-Entonces, ¿Estás aceptando ser el padrino de mi boda?

Naruto apretó sus puños, tragó saliva- Si eso te hace feliz… está bien, acepto- en ese momento sintió como el corazón se le hacia pedacitos y se le revolvía la cabeza.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro, Naruto- dijo Sakura mientras le caían unas lágrimas. Su rostro más que alegría mostraba tristeza. Él la observó y no lograba entender esa actitud en ella.

-Bueno, ahora que me dijiste todo, es mejor que te vayas- dijo apuntándole la salida.

- De acuerdo- respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Ninguno de los dos se despidió. Naruto a pesar de su rabia, cerró suavemente la puerta.

Después de que ella se fue, golpeó fuertemente la pared y decidió irse a tomar una ducha. Quizás el agua fría le despejaría la mente.

Entretanto Sakura volvió a su casa.

-Sakura, ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenias preocupado- dijo un chico parado en la entrada de la morada.

-Lo siento por no avisarte, Sasuke-kun, pero, fui donde mi amigo a pedirle que fuera el padrino de nuestra boda- dijo Sakura con la mirada baja.

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó, poniendo sus dedos bajo el mentón de la chica, le levantó la cara.

-No, estoy bien, solo estoy nerviosa. Uno no se casa todos los días.

Sasuke le sonrió, fríamente, de lado - Te iré a preparar un té- diciendo esto, se dirige a la cocina.

Más tarde aun, Sasuke estaba recostado en la cama junto a Sakura, viendo la televisión –Oye, ¿Vas a ver la televisión o la apago?

-Apágala no más, tengo sueño- ella se cubrió con el cobertor hasta la cabeza y el muchacho apagó el televisor.

- Que descanses- dijo suavemente, esperando la respuesta de ella. Pero ésta no respondió.

-_Debe haberse quedado dormida_- sentenció Sasuke. Se acomodó, dándole la espalda a la muchacha.

Pero, Sakura no estaba dormida, estaba llorando.

Se mordía los labios para no hacer ruido y apretaba con fuerza sus manos, en una forma angustiosa de no poder expresar lo que sentía. Cerraba los ojos fuertemente, para poder parar el llanto, pero éste bajaba sin piedad sobre sus mejillas y las lágrimas caían sin remedio sobre la almohada.

Se quitó el cobertor de la cara y trató de mirar a través de la ventana.

Giró su cuello para verificar que Sasuke estuviera dormido. Pero, el chico le daba la espalda, así que, de forma cuidadosa, se apoyó sobre la cama y se acercó al rostro del muchacho; quien estaba, completamente, dormido.

Sakura se paró y se dirigió a la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y vio un hermoso cielo estrellado.

Inmediatamente le vinieron ciertos recuerdos de niñez.

"_Ella y Naruto estaban en el prado, acostados, mirando el cielo, mientras la brisa corría suavemente, levantando, de vez en cuando, hojas secas._

-_Sakura-chan, ¿Sabes cuántas estrellas hay en el cielo?- preguntó repentinamente Naruto._

_-No, ¿Tú sabes?_

_- Por supuesto._

_-Entonces dime cuantas son._

_-Sin-cuenta._

_-¿Cincuenta? Naruto, ¿De dónde sacaste que son tan pocas estrellas?_

_-Te estoy diciendo que son SIN CUENTA, que no se pueden contar._

_Sakura pone cara de asombro, por la extraña, y brillante, deducción de su amigo.  
_

_-Deberías verte la cara, Sakura-chan- luego de este comentario, Naruto ríe._

_Ella se sonroja y, al rato, también se ríe."_

-Sin cuenta, vaya las estupideces que decía Naruto de chico- se reía para si misma.

Sakura estaba algo melancólica; el volver a la ciudad que la vio nacer le era complicado. Porque las ganas de volver a su ciudad, competían fuertemente con esas locas ganas de no querer volver, y esa razón era Naruto; Tenia tantas ganas de verlo como de no verlo y eso la confundía aun más- _¿Por qué es tan tonto Naruto?- _se repetía en su mente.

_-¿Por qué él había olvidado su promesa?-_ mientras pensaba esto comenzó nuevamente a recordar.

"_Habían pasado tres años y medio desde que Sakura se había marchado. _

_Cuando su padre tuvo que volver a su ciudad natal para arreglar algunos asuntos con su ex jefe, ella, tras escuchar cierta conversación, le rogó a su padre que la dejara ir con él, porque extrañaba mucho la ciudad y a su amigo Naruto._

_Su padre, curiosamente, acepto._

_Sakura estaba muy ansiosa y con unas enormes ganas de ver a Naruto, de decirle que a pesar de los años aun lo quería y que nunca había dejado de pensar en él._

_Una vez en la ciudad, aprovechando que su padre había ido hacer los trámites correspondientes, ella salió de la residencial, en la que se estaban quedando, y fue a buscar a Naruto a su casa._

_A pesar que golpeó insistentemente, nadie le abrió. Suponiendo que él aun frecuentaba los antiguos lugares donde ambos solían juntarse, fue a la cancha abandonada, pero, de él ni rastros. _

_Recorrió los demás lugares, sin éxito._

_Ya casi dándose por vencida; a lo lejos vio una silueta que le parecía familiar. Era nada menos y nada más que Naruto. Sakura estaba emocionada de volverlo a ver. Aunque se notaba que ahora era mucho más alto, para ella aun seguía siendo el pequeño Naruto._

_Iba muy emocionada al encuentro con él, pero, la irrupción repentina de una chica, la detuvo. _

_Deseo nunca haber visto lo que vio después. Aquella chica saludó, efusivamente, con un beso en la boca a Naruto y él__, de lo más normal, se lo aceptó y la abrazó. Posteriormente, intercambiaron unas pocas palabras y se fueron caminando de la mano por el sentido contrario al que Sakura se encontraba._

_A ella se le rompió el corazón y deseo nunca haber vuelto._

_A los pocos días de aquel suceso, su madre le presentó el hijo menor de una vieja amiga suya, Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque ella y él no se llevaban del todo bien en un comienzo, poco a poco, se fueron conociendo y las asperezas se fueron puliendo._

_Y casi sin darse cuenta, Sasuke y ella estaban saliendo._

_ Al poco tiempo después, estaban comprometiéndose. _

_A Sakura le costó bastante__ aceptar que nunca seria la señora Uzumaki que alguna vez pensó que sería, sino que ahora iba a ser la señora Uchiha. _

_Pero, ya no había vuelta atrás, Naruto había rehecho su vida y ella no podía quedarse como tonta, y aunque le doliera, también tenía que rehacer la suya."_

Esos recuerdos la atormentaban, profundamente.

-_Que tonta fui al pensar que Naruto ya no estaba con esa chica-_ se refregaba los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

Cuando Sakura se reencontró con él en aquella tienda, tenía aun la esperanza que Naruto, aunque fuera en un momento de arrebato, le hablaría algo de su antigua promesa. Y a pesar de que él viera el anillo y supiera lo de la boda, deseó que tuviera los cojones suficientes como para proponerle huir con él o, mínimo, pedirle que no se casara con Sasuke.

Pero ninguna de las opciones se dio.

Por eso, esa mañana, cuando se encontró con Temari en la casa de Naruto, Sakura armándose de valor, quería decirle que aun lo amaba, que huyeran juntos, de que no quería casarse con Sasuke, que solo lo había hecho por despecho y, de paso, restregarle en la cara porque él había roto su promesa. Pero no pudo. Después de lo que vio, solo le quedaba una última opción, pedirle, al que fue su único amor, que fuera su padrino de boda.

Sakura suspiró profundamente y trató de no llorar. Pero fue inevitable, las lágrimas cayeron, nuevamente.

-Si solo nunca me hubiera ido de acá, ahora lo más probable, es que me estaría casando con Naruto y no con Sasuke- susurró mientras borraba las pequeñas gotas que bañaban sus mejillas.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

_Editado el 15 de abril del 2008.-_


	3. Una conversación sincera

**Una conversación sincera.**

Ya era de madrugada, Naruto aun no se podía quedar dormido. No se podía quitar de su cabeza la proposición de Sakura.

Estuvo jugando con las sabanas por casi una hora, hasta que finalmente, agotado, se queda dormido.

5:34 a.m., marcaba el reloj de la habitación de Naruto. Se movía intranquilo sobre su cama, pateaba las sabanas y sudaba copiosamente. Estaba soñando.

_El día de la boda había llegado y él se encontraba muy nervioso, sentado al final__ de las bancas de la iglesia. A su lado, habían unos extraños ancianos, que no conocía._

_Adelante, muy adelante se veía alguien vestido de negro, estaba parado justo frente al altar. A su alrededor habían miles de arreglos florales de color blanco y beige. Gente desconocida a excepción de __la madre de... Sakura._

_La marcha nup__cial se dejó escuchar suavemente. Instintivamente, Naruto miró a su costado derecho y vio aparecer a Sakura del brazo de su padre. Ella ni siquiera lo miró - Se ve bellísima- pensó. El color de su cabello había vuelto a ser rosa, su piel, deliberadamente bronceada, resaltaba bastante sobre su vestido blanco. Y sus mano, delicadamente, sujetaban el abundante ramo de flores._

_Tanto Sakura como su padre, avanzaron lentamente hacía al altar, casi danzando al compás de la melodía. _

_La pareja ya estaba frente al sacerdote que sellaría su juramente de amor eterno y Naruto estaba esperando ansioso la, típica, frase que prosigue a los votos nupciales. _

_Finalmente, el sacerdote dijo - Si__ alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre._

_Cuando Naruto se levantó para detener la boda, la voz no le salió. Se apretó la garganta y trató nuevamente, pero, ya era demasiado tarde._

_-Si nadie se opone, los declaro Marido y Mujer. Ahora puede besar a la novia._

_Naruto, en su desesperación, salió corriendo para impedir que los novios se besaran, pero, mientras más corría más se alejaba del lugar…_

Despertó sobresaltado.

Estaba sonando el despertador y todo había sido solo un sueño. Más bien, una pesadilla.

-¡Uf! Que horrible sueño tuve- dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

Deslizó su mano sobre el viejo despertador y, de un solo golpe, lo apagó.

Se refregó los ojos y se dispuso a bajar, para bañarse.

Mientras se duchaba, apenas, escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Naruto cerró la llave de la ducha y se detuvo a escuchar. Nuevamente golpearon.

Se enredo una toalla en la cintura y salió del baño.

Mientras caminaba a la puerta de entrada, volvieron a golpear.

-¡Espere!- gritó, para advertirle al visitante de que estaba en camino para abrirle.

Naruto abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó, apenas, mostrando la cabeza.

La sorpresa fue enorme. Era Sakura en compañía de, al parecer, su novio Sasuke.

-Disculpa que venga tan temprano, Naruto- se excusó la muchacha al ver la cara de asombro de su amigo.

-No, ya estaba en pie. Solo estaba duchándome – dijo y observó, de pie a cabeza al joven que acompañaba a su amiga- Pasen.

El rubio abrió totalmente la puerta.

Sakura se sonrojó al ver que su amigo solo llevaba puesta una toalla. Sasuke por otra parte, miró algo enfadado, tanto a al dueño de casa como a su prometida.

El chico tosió, debido a que la joven se había quedado mirando muy fijamente a Naruto.

-Disculpen, que los atienda así. Como ya les dije, acabo de salir de la ducha- se rascó la cabeza- Iré a ponerme ropa, siéntanse como en su casa- diciendo esto, subió rápidamente las escaleras.

A los pocos minutos, Naruto apareció en la sala de estar.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban, cómodamente, sentados.

-Bueno, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- dijo repentinamente Naruto, rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo que pasa es que, como tú ya sabes, mi boda será pronto- dijo Sakura, apretando la mano de su novio- Y veníamos a decirte que habrá un ensayo general la próxima semana- miró con ojos penetrantes a Naruto y un silencio, algo incómodo, se apoderó de la habitación.

El rubio se acomodó en el sillón y puso una actitud, un tanto, desafiante- ¿Me vienes a decir que yo debo estar presente en dicho ensayo?

-Exacto- le sonrió Sakura- y de paso, también vengo a presentarte a mi novio, Sasuke.

-_Sasuke…-_ susurró.

- Querido, él es el famoso amigo del que te hable, Naruto Uzumaki- apuntó al rubio y le sonrió a su prometido- Y Naruto, él es mi novio Sasuke Uchiha- continúo Sakura, dirigiéndose, ahora, a su amigo.

Ambos jóvenes se pararon de sus respectivos asientos y se saludaron dándose la mano.

-Es un "gusto" conocer por fin al novio de "mi amiga" Sakura- dijo con un tono algo sarcástico Naruto.

- El placer es mío- respondió, bastante serio, Sasuke.

Naruto le apretó más la mano al novio de la chica y él, tratando de zafarse, se la tironeo.

-Disculpa- se excusó.

-No hay problemas- le sonrió, fríamente, al amigo de su novia.

Sakura continúo hablando de los próximos pasos a seguir y Naruto no podía quitar su mirada de las manos de ella, que se encontraban entrelazadas con las de Sasuke.

Él asentía, mecánicamente, ante las preguntas y proposiciones de Sakura. En realidad no le estaba poniendo atención, solo simulaba hacerlo.

Por otro lado Sasuke no hablaba, absolutamente, nada y al igual que Naruto, solo asentía a las preguntas de su novia.

Repentinamente, Sasuke interrumpe la conversación- Si me permiten, quisiera ir al baño- dijo parándose – Serias tan amable de decirme donde está- dirigiéndose a Naruto.

-Claro- se paró también y lo acompaño hasta la salida de la sala - sigues por el pasillo hasta el final y la última puerta a tu derecha- dijo, señalándole el camino.

-Gracias.

Naruto se mantuvo de pie en la entrada, hasta que vio a Sasuke entrar en el baño.

Se giró y vio que Sakura estaba con la mirada baja.

-No pareces una novia que se fuera a casar- dijo repentinamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, alzando la vista hacia Naruto.

-Yo he visto novias más felices, especialmente cuando se acerca a fecha de su boda.

-No digas estupideces, solo estoy algo nerviosa.

-Ni que lo digas- miró sarcásticamente a su amiga- Con un novio como tu Sasuke cualquiera se pondría nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Él tampoco parece muy feliz con todo esto; mira su actitud, ¿Qué rayos le encontraste a ese tipo?- dijo con una mirada desafiante.

- Eso no te interesa y para tu información Sasuke es un gran hombre- se detuvo- y estoy muy feliz de casarme con él, de eso no lo dudas, Naruto- diciendo su nombre con un tono bastante pesado.

-Hay algo en esa frase, que no te lo creo- respondió agarrándole el brazo a Sakura.

-¿Qué haces?- se sorprendió la muchacha- Me haces daño. Suéltame.

Naruto vio la mirada entre desafiante y triste de Sakura, y en acto seguido, le soltó el brazo.

-Perdóname, he sido un bruto.

-De repente me asustas, Naruto- dijo la chica mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, eso es todo, amiguita.

El tono como dijo amiguita a Sakura no le gusto mucho, y antes que ella pudiera responderle, aparece Sasuke.

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura?- preguntó mirando a ambos.

-¿Qué va a pasar?- dijo Naruto- solo le estaba deseando buena suerte- pegándole un codazo a Sasuke- a todo esto, he sido un descortés, no les he ofrecido nada ¿Desean beber alguna cosa?

-Yo quisiera un jugo, si no es molestia- dijo sonrojada y algo enojada Sakura.

-¿Y tu Sas…?- Naruto no terminó la frase, ya que Sasuke lo interrumpe.

-Yo solo quiero un vaso de agua- respondió, secamente.

Luego de eso, la conversación continúo fría y tensa.

Naruto para poder salir del paso a la incómoda conversación; les ofrece café a sus invitados.

-Yo te ayudo a prepararlo- se levantó Sakura.

Mientras ambos estaban en la cocina preparando el café, Sasuke estaba, ya, acomodado en la mesa del comedor.

-Oye Sakura- se detuvo- quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de hace un rato.

-No hay problema, ya no me duele.

-Sakura.

-Dime.

-¿Tú… vendrías… más tarde a conversar conmigo?

La muchacha enrojeció por la extraña propuesta, se colocó tan nerviosa, que dejó caer la taza en la cual serviría el café de Sasuke.

-Que tonta soy- se agachó a recoger los trozos y con uno de ellos se hiere el dedo- ¡Ay!

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien?- dijo preocupado Naruto.

-Claro- dijo, chupándose el dedo.

Acto seguido, aparece Sasuke en la cocina, con un semblante muy serio, pero, con algo de asombro.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó.

No recibió respuesta, pero, vio a su novia en el piso y a su lado a Naruto.

Fijándose mejor, logró divisar los trozos de, al parecer, una taza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó, nuevamente, Sasuke.

-No se preocupen tanto, solo ha sido un pequeño corte- sonrió Sakura.

Más tarde, la pareja rechazó la invitación de quedarse a almorzar, ya que tenían algunas cosas pendientes aun.

-Hasta luego y que sean felices- dijo Naruto, en el tono más "alegre" que pudo encontrar.

-Eso haremos, Naruto- le sonrió Sakura, en una extraña mezcla de alegría y pena.

Sasuke se limitó a una sonrisa, un poco forzada.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron su camino de regreso a casa y Naruto cerró lentamente la puerta de su casa.

Se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación a recostarse un rato, pero, su intención fue interrumpida, ya que golpean la puerta.

-¿Quién será?

Se dirige, nuevamente, a la puerta de entrada.

Apenas, abrió la puerta y la voz de Sakura se deja oír- Más tarde vendré a conversar contigo, ¿De acuerdo?

Naruto bastante sorprendido, le respondió instintivamente- De acuerdo, Sakura.

-Ahora si, nos vemos- se fue lo más rápido que pudo al lado de su novio y ambos caminaron, serios, hacia su casa.

Naruto espero que ambos desaparecieran en el horizonte, para volver a cerrar la puerta.

_-Que extraño que Sakura haya aceptado mi invitación_ - pensaba mientras subía las escaleras.

Pasaron las horas.

El reloj marcaba las 6:45 p.m., estaba, algo ansioso, esperando la llegada de Sakura.

Los minutos se hacían eternos, pero, para tranquilidad de Naruto, finalmente ella llegó.

-Me costó un poco venirme- se excusó Sakura.

-No hay problema, comprendo.

-Y bueno- se detuvo algo confundida- ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

Naruto solo sonrió e invitó a la muchacha ha pasar a la sala.

-La verdad – tomó aire Naruto- se me hacía un poco incómodo hablar contigo esta mañana, porque tu novio no dejaba de mirarme con una cara de- se detuvo a pensar- cómo si yo pretendiera algo contigo, Sakura.

Ella lanzó una risa y, luego, se cubrió la boca con su mano.

-Lo siento- dijo Sakura aun riendo- pero, me parece chistoso, Sasuke no es de ese tipo de personas, probablemente mal interpretaste su forma de ser.

-Mm- murmuró Naruto.

-Él es así, algo serio.

-Yo diría más bien, amargado- miró con sarcasmo a Sakura.

-No hables así de Sasuke, no lo conoces como yo lo conozco, Naruto- dijo un tanto molesta.

No quiso responderle, para evitarse malos entendidos.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos podemos conversar como los viejos amigos que somos, ¿O no?

-De acuerdo, Naruto.

El joven prendió la radio para evitarse los, posibles, silencios incómodos que en su conversación con Sakura, podrían aparecer.

-¿No te importa si pongo música?

-Para nada, mejor así- respondió con la mirada puesta en unos cuadros de la sala -¡Que lindos cuadros!, no recuerdo que los tuvieras antes.

-Recién te vienes a dar cuenta- dijo sonriendo Naruto- me los regaló Temari para mi cumpleaños.

-¿Y de cuándo que te gusta la pintura?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Me parecieron lindos cuando los vi, provocaron algo en mí.

Sakura rió por la forma en que se expresó Naruto, pero, él no le tomó importancia y se acomodó en el sillón al lado de ella.

-Recuerdas cuando éramos novios- dijo de la nada Naruto.

La muchacha se sorprendió por esas palabras, lo miró un rato y sintió un extraño calor que la invadió por dentro.

-¿Y a qué se debe eso?- preguntó bastante nerviosa.

-Pues, el día que nos encontramos, hablamos como si solo fuéramos viejos conocidos- tomó aire- siendo que alguna vez fuimos novios- sonrió abiertamente, para sorpresa de Sakura.

-Claro…no sé porque no hablamos de eso, en aquella ocasión.

-Probablemente porque habían otros temas más importantes que conversar -dijo sin mirarla.

-Claro- respondió algo desganada.

-A todo esto, ¿Cómo conociste a Sasuke?

-Mi madre me lo presentó, es el hijo menor de una vieja amiga de ella.

-¿Y de inmediato se hicieron novios?

-No- riendo- como se te ocurre- continúo riendo- con el tiempo se fue dando, ni que fuera una relación forzada por mis padres - siguió riendo, esta vez con más ganas.

-Sakura - se detuvo y le regaló una sonrisa triste a la muchacha- Ahora si pensaría que estás feliz de casarte.

En ese instante, se fue la luz eléctrica.

-Maldición- reclamó Naruto- hace días que están cortando la luz.

Se levantó y fue, tratando de no tropezar con nada, a la cocina a buscar un par de velas y los fósforos.

Entre todo el desorden de su cocina le costó, un poco, encontrar las velas. Cuando finalmente las encontró, prendió una, sin ni siquiera ponerla en un candelabro y, sin darse cuenta, la cera de la vela se fue derritiendo, cayendo un poco en la mano de Naruto.

-¡Rayos!- se quejó.

Sakura se levantó del sillón, como si tuviera un resorte, y fue al lado del muchacho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo quitándole la vela y colocándola dentro de una taza que estaba arriba de la mesa del comedor.

-Siempre me pasa, siempre me olvido de poner la vela donde corresponde- seguía quejándose.

-Toda tu vida vas a ser un descuidado, Naruto- decía mientras sobaba, delicadamente, la mano de su amigo.

Él se enrojeció por la demostración de cariño de la chica.

Sakura tomó la taza con la vela y guió a Naruto hasta donde estaban sentados.

Colocó la taza con la vela, en la mesita de la sala, justo delante de ellos.

-¿Muy a menudo estos cortes de luz?- preguntó.

-Sí, no sé la razón. Pero ya me acostumbre- observó que aun Sakura lo tenia tomado de la mano – creo que deberías soltarme.

-Lo siento- dijo, soltándole, repentinamente, la mano.

Luego de esto, ese silencio, que tanto Naruto trataba de evitar, se apoderó de la sala.

Sakura se puso a mirar, las extrañas figuras que formaba la llama de la vela. Mientras que él jugaba con sus pies.

-Y tú, ¿Cómo conociste a Temari?- preguntó Sakura, para retomar la conversación.

-Fue algo cómico- rió y comenzó a recordar.

"_Estaba él con sus amigos en la playa._

_-¡Wow, que preciosura!- exclamó emocionado uno de los amigos de Naruto._

_-Tienes razón- le siguió otro._

_Todos los chicos, excepto Naruto, vociferaban a todo pulmón la belleza de las chicas que pasaban frente a ellos._

_-Oye Naruto- dijo uno de los chicos- no sé si es cosa mía, pero, tú nunca demuestras interés en ninguna chica._

_El resto de los jóvenes exclamó en coro -¡OH!_

_-¿Qué pretendes decir?- preguntó, ariscamente, Naruto._

_-Mm, no quiero meterme en esos asuntos, pero, que no te fijes en ninguna me parece… __extraño._

_Luego los chicos se rieron, excepto Naruto._

_Delante de ellos, se sentaron dos chicas. Una de ellas, se echó bloqueador y se fue, de inmediato, al agua. En cambio la otra, una chica rubia y delgada, se quedó sentada._

_-Miren, la chica que se fue, estaba re linda- dijo uno de los muchachos._

_-Pero, yo considero que es más bonita la chica que esta sentada- respondió otro._

_Los chicos comenzaron a pegarse codazos y alardeaban de ser capaces de acercarse a la chica, de preguntarle su nombre y ese tipo de cosas._

_-Ya anda, si eres bien macho- dijo uno de los chicos, empujando a otro._

_-Claro que me atrevo- respondió, mientras se arreglaba el cabello y caminando con una pose de galán hacia la muchacha._

_Pero justo antes de hablarle el chico retrocedió y, apenado, volvió al lado de sus amigos._

_-¿Qué te paso?- se reía uno- ¿Te dio vergüenza?- continuaba riendo._

_-Haber si te atreves, anda tú ahora- le respondió bastante alterado._

_-Claro que voy._

_El chico fue y se acercó a la muchacha. _

_Conversaron un par de cosas y volvió donde sus amigos._

_-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntaron en coro, excepto Naruto, quien estaba recostado tomando sol._

_-Nada, me dijo que no la molestara._

_Los muchachos se pusieron a reír y el chico, ofendido, se sentó diciendo algunas palabras ininteligibles para el resto._

_Al final todos fueron ha tratar de hablar con la chica, pero todos por igual, fueron rechazados._

_-Ya, Naruto, ahora es tu turno._

_-No quiero, no me molesten- dijo entre dientes._

_-Si no vas, pensaremos que eres rarito- los chicos se rieron y Naruto los miró con odio._

_-Yo no tengo que demostrar nada- respondió._

_-Vamos, solo anda a preguntarle su nombre- le rogó uno- no nos quiso decir su nombre, a lo mejor a tí si te lo dice. Anda, es un favor para tus amigos._

_Naruto no muy convencido- Está bien iré, ¿Felices?_

_Los chicos le respondieron con una sonrisa. Naruto se sacó un poco de la arena que tenia pegada en el traje baño y fue hacia la muchacha._

_-Eres malo, la chica también lo va a rechazar- dijo uno de los jóvenes._

_-Esa es la idea- respondió con malicia el muchacho que pidió el favor._

_Entretanto Naruto, se acercó, caballerosamente, a la chica._

_-Disculpa- dijo algo apenado, mientras se rascaba la nariz y desviaba la mirada- De casualidad, ¿Tienes cigarros?- Naruto no entendía porque le había pedido cigarros, si ni siquiera fumaba._

_-Mm, creo que mi amiga tiene- le sonrió la muchacha- justamente hay viene._

_Una chica alta y de pelo castaño se acercó a ellos._

_-Matsuri, ¿te quedan cigarros?- preguntó la rubia._

_-Sí, están en mi mochila, Temari- respondió._

_Una vez que la chica le pasó la cajetilla de cigarros a Naruto. Se le acercó, precipitadamente a su oído, lo cual lo dejó un poco nervioso._

_-Disculpa, ¿eres amigo de esos payasos que están allá sentados?- dijo apuntando a los amigos de Naruto._

_-Sí._

_-Que raro, eres bastante más amable que ellos. No sé como te puedes juntar con ese tipo de personas._

_Él no respondió._

_-Me llamo Temari- dijo, sonriéndole a Naruto- Ella es mi amiga – miró de reojos a la muchacha que estaba a su lado- y futura cuñada- tosió- se llama Matsuri._

_La chica enrojeció y, nerviosamente, gritó- ¡Temari, no digas tonterías, yo no seré tu futura cuñada!_

_Naruto rió por lo ocurrido y respondió- Yo me llamo Naruto y gracias por los cigarros._

_Él se estaba yendo, pero, la chica lo agarró del brazo._

_-Espera te acompañamos- miró a Matsuri._

_ Las chicas tomaron sus mochilas y se fueron a sentar al lado de los amigos de Naruto. Quienes estaban muy sorprendidos, ya que la chica con ellos había sido bastante cortante._

_Después de una larga platica, los jóvenes quedan de juntarse a salir esa noche."_

-Así la conocí- dijo riendo Naruto.

-Parece la historia de la típica película extranjera- sonrió, levemente, Sakura.

-Bueno, no importa. Yo no digo nada de la forma en que conociste a Sasuke. Se parece a la típica novela llorona, en donde la protagonista conoce al galán repentinamente.

-Que antipático te has puesto con los años, Naruto. Era solo una broma, no para que lo tomes como algo personal.

-¡Oh! No te enojes por tonterías, ves que te vas a poner fea y arrugada.

-¿Fea y arrugada?- preguntó, muy molesta.

Naruto se rió para alivianar la situación, por suerte Sakura lo tomó bien y todo quedó en nada.

La luz aun no llegaba y, tanto Sakura como Naruto, esta situación los estaba poniendo algo nerviosos.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

**N.A: me siento a veces la mala de la película jajajajaj, que manera de enredar todo. Pero, mi mente algo retorcida a las 4 de la madruga (hora en que escribía el fic) jugó mucho. Yo quería una historia en que ambos puntos, sufrieran de igual manera, para darle un poco de tensión. Para mí, no era justo que solo sufriera Naruto o Sakura. **

**Una nota aparte: ¿Que fue ese **_**review**_** anónimo? SCONF!**

* * *

_Editado el 15 de abril del 2008.-  
_


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

**Sentimientos encontrados.**

-Sakura- susurró Naruto, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Ella no le respondió de forma inmediata, se había quedado mirando, nuevamente, las figuras que formaba la llama de la vela.

-Sakura- insistió Naruto.

-Perdón, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Hay algo que me incomoda.

-Debe ser la pequeña quemadura que te hiciste con la cera de la vela.

-No, no hablo de eso. Me refiero a otra cosa- Naruto movió nerviosamente los dedos, Sakura se fijó en este _tic_, pero, trató de pasarlo desapercibido.

-Entonces, ¿De qué hablas?

-Tú siempre me dijiste que tenías una buena memoria.

- Y claro que la tengo- dijo Sakura lo miró fijamente. A pesar de la poca visibilidad, los ojos de ella ya se habían acostumbrado y podía notar un, leve, destello en los ojos de Naruto.

-Entonces- se detuvo- ¿Por qué…- la voz casi se le quebraba- dejaste de quererme tan repentinamente?

Sakura se enrojeció por la pregunta de Naruto.

Se colocó bastante nerviosa.

Se rascó el cuello y, luego, de una largo suspiro, trató de responderle. Pero, su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. En realidad no entendía el contexto de las palabras de Naruto, pero, después de pensarlo un instante, dio por entendido que él estaba preguntando en el contexto amistoso y comenzó a relajarse.

-Yo aun te quiero, Naruto- apenas pudo decirle y se contuvo para no tirársele encima. Cuan verdaderas eran esas palabras, pero, más que quererlo, lo amaba. Él, inmediatamente, sonrió, y al igual que Sakura, se contuvo las ganas de abrazarla.

-Que bueno, creí que como ahora te ibas a casar, quizás, ya no me querías ni un poquitito.

-Como se te ocurre- miró a Naruto con una cara, algo, sorprendida- Uno no puede dejar de querer a un amigo, así como así.

-Tienes razón, por eso yo tampoco he dejado de quererte…Sakura.

El corazón de ambos muchachos comenzó a latir fuertemente. A pesar, de que aquella palabra (querer) era bastante suave en comparación a sus verdaderos sentimientos, el solo hecho de expresarse de esa manera, los colocaba en una situación, un poco, intimidante.

Para Sakura, este era el momento perfecto para decirle la verdad. A pesar, de que estaba muy segura de que él ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, no podía irse de allí sin decirle todo, aunque eso arruinara, en parte, su boda y su amistad con Naruto.

Sakura tragó saliva y se armó de valor- Naruto, quisiera decirte que…

Y antes que pudiera continuar, la radio se enciendió, repentinamente.

Un enorme barullo inundó el salón.

La luz había vuelto.

-_Maldita luz_- pensó, mientras Naruto se paraba del sillón y se dirigía a bajarle el volumen a la radio.

-¿Qué querías decirme, Sakura?- preguntó, mientras se devolvía al sillón.

-Bueno- tomó aire- quiero saber que trajes tienes, para ver si es necesario que te compres otro- dijo con una sonrisa, bastante, forzada.

-¿Te refieres a los trajes formales, esos… de etiqueta?

-Claro.

-Tengo dos, ¿Quieres ir a verlos?- le preguntó con algo de extrañeza.

-Está bien- dijo, algo, desalentada Sakura.

Ambos se dirigieron, en silencio, a la habitación de Naruto.

-¡Vaya!, esta habitación sigue igual a como la conocí.

Naruto rió, tímidamente. Y se dirigió al armario.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y continúo observando la habitación.

Mientras él buscaba los trajes, le dijo- ¿De qué te quejas?, si al final la única que entraba en mi habitación era Temari. Y aparte, que a mí me gusta como está.

-Pero, me refiero, a cambiar al menos las posiciones de los muebles. Todo sigue tal cual lo recuerdo. Creo que hasta usas las mismas sabanas- dijo Sakura mientras levantaba el cubrecama.

-Ya córtala, siempre encuentras defectos en todo. Si tanto reclamas podrías darme tu anillo y así podría sacarle mucho dinero.

-¿Mi anillo?- Sakura se miró la mano.

-Igual tienes suerte- dijo Naruto, cambiando de tema- te vas a casar con alguien de una buena situación. En cambio yo, ni siquiera podría haberte dado un anillo como el que tienes ahora- agachó la mirada.

Sakura se quitó el anillo del dedo y lo elevó hasta la altura de su cabeza- Pero, el valor monetario de las cosas no cuenta mucho. Si no más bien, el sentimiento con el que lo regalaste.

-Tienes razón, pero, igual uno no vive solo de sentimientos. En algún momento el dinero también es importante.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, notó que Naruto se estaba quebrando, mientras decía todo eso. Así que se levantó de la cama, y sin darse cuenta, dejó caer el anillo.

-No te aflijas por tonteras- dijo, acercándose al joven.

- Y yo que pensaba tener un hijo- respondió, sonriéndole.

- ¿Un hijo?- preguntó sorprendida - ¿Acaso, también piensas casarte?

Naruto se rió- No, no quiero casarme. Solo que pensé, que seria divertido tener un hijo. Yo no soy precisamente del tipo de hombres que se casan. Eso no es para mí.

Sakura miró sorprendida a Naruto. Había cambiado muy rápido de emociones. Recién estaba triste y, ahora, de manera extraña, estaba feliz.

-¿Enserio que no piensas casarte con nadie?

-Enserio, Sakura. Con nadie.

-¿Ni conmigo?- se tapó la boca, sonrojada. Aquella pregunta le había salido espontáneamente, no había tenido ni tiempo de retractarse.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Naruto, también sonrojado.

- Me refiero a que si tú y yo hubiéramos seguido juntos, nunca te hubieras casado conmigo- dijo Sakura, tratando de salir del paso.

-No sé. Probablemente pensaría lo mismo que ahora- respondió, tratando de no mirarla a la cara. La situación se había colocado muy tensa y él no sabía que hacer para salir de ella.

Pero, después de un rato, tomó aire y dijo, resignado- En todo caso, eso nunca ocurrió. Tú te casarás con Sasuke y, solo, eso debería importarte ahora. No es bueno que una novia se coloque tensa a semanas de su boda- dijo y le sonrió, calidamente.

Ella le respondió, también, con una sonrisa, pero, apenas Naruto se giró, su rostro se descompuso.

-Que opinas, ¿Blanco o negro?- sonrió, mostrando los trajes a Sakura.

-Encuentro que los dos están feísimos.

Naruto la miró con sarcasmo- ¿Me recomiendas qué me compre otro?

-No. Puedes usar el que desees- dijo con un tono de niña malcriada.

Ambos se quedaron el silencio.

Naruto hizo una mueca y dejó caer los dos trajes al piso.

-No sé si es mi imaginación- se acercó a Sakura y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro- pero, siento que tú tienes algo que decirme.

-Estás loco, si tuviera algo que decirte- miró a Naruto con los ojos, sumamente, lagrimosos- te lo hubiera dicho.

-Entonces, ¿Algo te preocupa?

-No- se detuvo y trató de esquivar la mirada de Naruto- bueno…

Él la miró con extrañeza, sin entender que era lo que le preocupaba.

-Tú puedes contar conmigo, eso nunca lo olvides. Si quieres que te ayude en algo, solo dímelo. Para eso están los amigos, Sakura.

Ella se alejó de él y, sin mirarlo, dijo- Se nota que has madurado mucho y que Temari tiene mucha suerte de estar con alguien como tú, Naruto.

-Lo mismo puedo decir yo de Sasuke, Sakura.

La joven, tristemente, lo miró - ¿Por qué ahora cuando me hablas solo me dices Sakura?

Naruto fijó aun más su mirada en los ojos de la muchacha- No me había percatado que ahora solo te llamaba Sakura. Quizás se deba a que tú muy pronto te convertirás en señora. En realidad, no me di cuenta en que momento deje de llamarte Sakura-chan- se detuvo y trató de sonreírle- ¿Acaso te molesta?

-Mm… solo me daba la impresión de que ya nada era igual.

-Obvio, que ya nada es igual. Ya no somos unos niños…muchas cosas cambiaron. Aparte, Sasuke en algún momento, si es que aun no te llama así, te dirá Sakura-chan.

-A mí me gusta como lo dices tú- dijo sonrojándose- Además, como ya te dije, Sasuke no es precisamente un "príncipe azul". Se preocupa de mí y todo, pero, tiene un trato mucho más serio hacía mi persona- bajó la mirada avergonzada- En cambio tú, siempre fuiste atento en todo sentido, es por eso que me gusta como tú me dices "Sakura-chan".

Naruto se enrojeció por la forma directa en que ella se expresó. No sabía si alegrarse o alarmarse. Al fin y al acabo la amaba, pero, también tenía en cuenta que se iba a casar. No podía amar la mujer de otro, no era correcto. Así que trató de obviar su alegría y mostró un carácter, un poco, duro.

-No deberías pensar así Sakura. Puedes contar conmigo, pero, no por esa razón debo tener el mismo cariño por tí, como lo tenía antes. Te quiero, pero, nada más- cuando dijo lo último, tomó mucho aire y trató de no quebrarse, le era difícil, pero, tenía que ser realista.

Sakura se apenó aun más- Entonces, todo está dicho ya. Siempre, hasta hoy, y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, tenía aun esperanza que…- no pudo continuar, porque las lágrimas se atragantaron en su garganta y comenzó a llorar.

Naruto no quiso preguntarle la razón de sus lágrimas, simplemente las omitió y se dispuso a recoger los trajes que estaban en el suelo.

-¡Con los años aparte de ponerte antipático, te has vuelto una bestia, una bestia sin corazón!- gritó Sakura.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

-Ahora te haces él que no sabe- tomó aire y trató de secarse las lágrimas- Es verdad lo que dice mamá, nunca hay que fiarse de los hombres. Los hombres desechan cuando ya no necesitan, en cambio una... siempre se guarda todo, hasta esas cosas que te hacen sufrir- continuo llorando.

Naruto se había quedado de piedra y no entendía cual era el punto de Sakura. De lo único que si estaba conciente, era que esas palabras, aunque no fueran fuertes, le hacían daño. Él nunca había desechado lo que sentía por ella, ni mucho menos, era una bestia sin sentimientos.

-Ya no puedo guardármelo más, aunque esto me cueste mi boda y la "poca" amistad que me queda contigo. Aunque pienses que soy una loca- se volvió atragantar con las lágrimas- tengo que decírtelo…

Sakura se limpiaba la nariz y los ojos. Trataba de mirar a Naruto, pero, no podía. Ya la situación era penosa, mirarlo sería denigrante.

-Te olvidaste de todo, ¡Rompiste la promesa!...eres un tonto, no sé… debería odiarte por eso, pero…- no pudo continuar.

A Naruto se le había ido la voz, no podía articular palabra alguna y trató, torpemente, de acercarse a Sakura. Pero, sus piernas no le respondían, apenas, pudo poner una expresión, claramente, de tristeza en el rostro.

-Naruto… ¡yo aun te amo!, aunque tú no sientas lo mismo por mí ahora- tragó saliva y jadeaba, nerviosamente- Lo siento mucho- se mordía los labios.

Sakura se cubrió la cara con las manos y apenas dijo- Tengo celos de Temari, no sabes como me dolió verla esa mañana abriendo la puerta de tu casa. Pensar que ustedes dos- se detuvo y, temblorosamente, continúo - habían pasado la noche juntos. Yo no soy quien para reprocharte con quien estar y con quien no, pero, la sola idea de saberlo, de imaginármelo, me duele.

Naruto, quien por fin pudo moverse, se acercó a Sakura y, como pudo, la abrazó.

-No… llores, por favor- dijo.

-¡Cómo puedes pedirme eso, tonto!- ella apretó fuertemente sus dientes y sus puños- A ti nunca te importó…- no pudo continuar porque las lágrimas se apoderaron más de ella, se sentía confundida por la reacción de Naruto. Sentir su calor, sus brazos apretándola por la espalda y la forma brusca, pero, dulce, de pedirle que no llorara más; todo la confundía.

-No sé de que hablas, pero, acá la única que rompió la promesa fuiste tú…- Naruto apretó aun más a Sakura- tontita- masculló.

La chica respiró por la boca y, después, apretó los labios. Apoyó, suavemente, su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho _- ¿Cuándo rayos, se había hecho tan alto?_- pensó, mientras le respondía el abrazo- Yo nunca, siempre pensé en ti. Incluso aun pienso en ti.

-Como puedes decir eso- volvió a apretarla- acá la única que se va a casar eres tú.

-Pero, el primero en comprometerse fuiste tú- susurró.

Naruto la apartó de su pecho y, con su mano, hizo girar la cabeza de Sakura, para que lo mirara a la cara.

La muchacha tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y aun se divisaban unas cuantas lágrimas en su mejilla. Naruto con su dedo se las limpió y le sonrió.

-¿Me puedes explicar lo que estás diciendo?

Sakura no sabía si él le estaba tomando el pelo o se lo estaba diciendo enserio. Pero, a pesar de sus dudas, le contó todo lo que había visto hace casi dos años atrás.

Cuando terminó de contarlo, Naruto la estaba mirando con una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Enserio qué viniste a verme?

-Claro que sí. Y lo que menos me esperaba era que tú tuvieras una novia.

-Pero, nunca me escribiste ni una carta.

-Te dije que en el pueblo donde estuve viviendo no había correo.

-Lo sé, me lo dijiste ahora. Pero, yo antes no lo sabía. Pensé que me habías olvidado.

-Como se te ocurre- dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero.

-Por eso- se agarró la cabeza- decidí salir con Temari. Quería rehacer mi vida y olvidarte. Pero, nunca pude- dejó caer su mano, despeinándose un poco el cabello- Por eso termine con ella, no podía hacerle daño ni podía engañarme a mí mismo.

Sakura al escuchar eso, se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió sinceramente- ¿Eso quiere decir que no estás con ella, ahora?

-Hace tiempo- le sonrió mostrándole los dientes- El día que la viste en mi casa, se había quedado porque yo se lo pedí, no quería quedarme solo y triste.

-¿Solo y triste?

-El día anterior te vi el anillo y me contaste que te ibas a casar. Temari me llamó justo antes que cometiera una estupidez y decidí invitarla a comer. Ese día termine ebrio, me sentía mal. Por eso, le pedí que me acompañara. Pero, no paso nada de lo que tú crees- dijo Naruto, sonrojándose y sonriéndole a Sakura- Sabes una cosa…

-¿Qué?

Acercó su rostro al de la muchacha.

La respiración de ambos chocaba, calida y confusamente.

Notoriamente, ambos estaban sonrojados por esa, extraña, cercanía.

-Hay algo que aun no te he dicho y supongo que esperas que te diga- prosiguió Naruto.

A Sakura el corazón le comenzó a latir a mil por hora, sentía que en cualquier momento se escaparía de su pecho.

A él le estaba sucediendo algo muy parecido y sintió como sus manos se humedecían por el sudor.

-Te amo- dijo y, acto seguido, la besó.

Naruto colocó, suavemente, una de sus manos en su mejilla y con la otra trató de abrazarla, atrayéndola más hacía su cuerpo.

Por otro lado ella, se aferró al cuello del rubio.

La muchacha no quería que ese beso acabara tan pronto.

Él tampoco.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N.A: Mi hermanita también me había dicho "el hecho que no haya luz, lo hace un momento perfecto…" Sin embargo, yo personalmente, no quería caer en el cliché ni en una situación obvia es por eso la interrumpí de manera brusca xD**

**Pero después igual rescate, de cierta manera, la esencia del momento.**

* * *

_Editado el 16 de abril del 2008.-  
_


	5. Tomando una desición

**N.A: Disculpen el retraso. Andaba en algunos asuntillos importantes. **

**Bueno acá les dejo la continuación…**

**Disfrútenla.**

* * *

**Tomando una decisión.**

El cuarto estaba en silencio, apenas se sentían las respiraciones de las dos personas que se encontraban en su interior.

Aun estaban entrelazados, en ese furtivo y calido beso.

Naruto, torpemente, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de la muchacha. Y con la otra palpó la espalda y, delicadamente, rozó su cintura.

Sakura con los años se había puesto más delgada y a él, parecía agradarle la idea de poder rodear su cintura con un solo brazo.

Por otra parte ella, quien seguía rodeando el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos, comenzó lentamente a quedarse sin respiración. En esos momentos, se le vino a la mente _cierta_ persona y, sin previo aviso, se alejó del muchacho.

-¿Qué paso, Sakura?

La chica miraba el piso con el rostro muy sorprendido.

-Creo que no fue buena idea haber venido…- dijo mientras trataba de salir de la habitación.

-Espera- la detuvo, afirmándole del brazo.

-¡Ay! Me aprietas- se quejó, mirando a Naruto a los ojos.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te está pasando?- respiró profundamente - ¿Por qué huyes así de mi?

-No huyo de ti, Naruto- entrecerró los ojos y, éstos, comenzaron a humedecerles.

-¿Entonces?

-No fue buena idea, eso es todo.

-Acaso… ¿Te arrepientes de haberme besado?- preguntó Naruto y, luego, se entristeció.

-Un poco- se detuvo- no es correcto…- los labios comenzaron a temblarles y sus mejillas se ruborizaron apenas- Naruto, yo voy a casarme… realmente- zafándose de él- lo siento.

-¿Por qué le temes tanto?- le preguntó antes que abandonara la habitación.

Sakura se detuvo en seco, giró la perilla de la puerta y sin mirarlo- Creo que todo lo que dije estuvo mal. Deben ser los nervios típico de las novias- diciendo esto, salió de la habitación.

Naruto no se movió ni un centímetro para impedir que la chica se fuera.

Ella estaba realmente confundida. Lo amaba, pero, no podía hacerle eso a Sasuke. Al fin y al cabo, le debía mucho a él; no podía pagarle de esa manera.

Continúo caminando por el largo pasillo, hasta llegar a la escalera, la cual bajó, lentamente.

-Lo siento, de verdad- susurró apenas, mirando hacía atrás. Tomó algo de aire y abrió la puerta de la calle.

Espero un momento.

A pesar de todo, tenía la esperanza de que Naruto bajara y le pidiera que no se fuera, pero, eso no ocurrió.

Así que, decidida, salió de la casa.

Por otro lado, Naruto en su habitación, no lograba entender que había sucedido. En un instante ella le estaba declarando su amor y, de pronto, se estaba arrepintiendo.

-Mi amigo tenía razón, las mujeres pueden llegar a ser muy crueles- se quejaba para si mismo.

Mientras tanto, Sakura corría por las calles- Tonta, tonta, tonta…- se decía, repetidas veces, mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas- ¿En qué estoy pensando?- se secaba la cara- ya no soy una niña que no sabe que hacer- y continúo corriendo.

Por otra parte, Naruto bajó a tomar un café y, mientras esperaba que la cafetera hirviera, se sentó en el sillón.

-Nunca lograre entender el corazón de las mujeres- miraba un punto cualquiera en el techo; después de un rato, suspiró- ¿Podría ser que Sakura se haya convertido en una pérfida mujer?- mientras seguía pensando, la cafetera se apagó.

Naruto bebió dos tazas de café y, cuando iba por la tercera, se detuvo.

-Si sigo con esto, no podré dormir en toda la noche- dijo y dejó la taza en el lavaplatos- será mejor que vaya a dormir.

Salió de la cocina y se encaminó a su dormitorio.

Mientras subía las escaleras, se fue diciendo - Que pésimos días he tenido esta semana. ¡Maldición! Hubiera aceptado el traslado que me estaban ofreciendo- y continúo mascullando a lo largo del pasillo, hasta que llegó a su habitación.

Sakura, ya estaba en la entrada de su casa; se limpió el rastro de lágrimas que quedaban y, golpeándose un poco las mejillas, simuló una sonrisa.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y, nerviosa, esperaba encontrar a Sasuke sentado en la escalera como era su costumbre, pero, no estaba.

Entonces, decidió dirigirse al baño a limpiarse, mejor, la cara.

Mirándose en el espejo, con el rostro mojado por el agua, se dijo así misma- Nunca puedo hacer nada bien, rayos- golpeó el lavamanos con su puño.

El agua seguía corriendo.

-¿Sakura?- se escucho la voz de Sasuke afuera del baño.

La muchacha tardó en responder.

Cerró la llave del paso del agua y preguntó- ¿Si?

-¿Paso algo?- acercó su oído a la puerta del baño- escuche un ruido extraño.

-No, no fue nada- Sakura abrió la puerta y, de forma repentina, se tiró en los brazos de Sasuke.

-Hey, ¿A qué se debe esto?

-A nada en especial…- se apretó a un más al cuerpo del chico- gracias por todo Sasuke- ella no podía verlo a la cara, no después de lo que había pasado. Se sentía muy mal, pero curiosamente, también sentía que aquello que había hecho, estaba bien.

Él se separó bruscamente de la chica- Sakura, no debes darme las gracias, yo no he hecho nada para que me las des- dijo dándole la espalda- será mejor que subas a dormir, debes descansar- endureció, aun más, su tono y, sin mirarla, se dirigió al segundo piso.

Ella se acarició la mejilla izquierda – Sasuke a veces es tan frío… en cambio Naruto…- y comenzó a recordar la forma tan suave y calida con la que Naruto solía tratarla.

Ya en la habitación, Sakura terminaba de leer el libro "_Soledad, ¿existe?"_

-¿Aun no terminas ese libro?- dijo seriamente Sasuke, acomodando la almohada.

-No, debido a todo el asunto de la boda no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de retomar la lectura.

Cuando ella cerró el libro, Sasuke notó algo extraño en sus manos.

-Sakura, ¿Y tu anillo?

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió enormemente al darse cuenta que no traía puesto el anillo. Nerviosamente, lo buscó entre las sabanas, pero, recordó que en casa de Naruto, en un momento se lo sacó de su dedo y, probablemente, allí se debió haber caído.

-Oye, no te preocupes- Sasuke se acomodó de espalda a Sakura y cerró los ojos- Podemos buscarlo mañana.

-Bueno.

Luego de lo sucedido, la habitación quedo el silencio.

Había pasado un tiempo considerable, pero, Sakura aun seguía despierta.

Recordó, con una sensación entre amarga y dulce, el momento en el cual con Sasuke habían intercambiado los nueve objetos de la felicidad_ "Yui-no" (-). _Y como los padres de ambos se habían alegrado por la unión de ellos.

"_-Sakura, nos alegra mucho que una jovencita como tú, sea la novia de nuestro Sasuke- dijo el señor Uchiha, mientras tomaba un poco de sake._

_-Supongo que ya han intercambiado los regalos- dijo la madre de Sakura dirigiéndose a los enamorados._

_-Por supuesto que sí, madre- se sonrojó Sakura y rió nerviosamente._

_-Aun no me imagino, a mi tonto hermano menor casándose. Vaya, Sakura-san debes quererlo mucho para aguantar su pésimo carácter- dijo Itachi, mientras agarraba con los palillos un poco de arroz._

_Sasuke miró con odio a Itachi. Pero, él ni se inmutó y siguió comiendo._

_La fiesta familiar continúo hasta muy tarde. Y Sakura después de mucho tiempo, sintió algo que ya había olvidado, o al menos eso creía ella… sintió __felicidad."_

-¿Felicidad?- susurró.

Sakura se giró en dirección a Sasuke y lo abrazó por la espalda. Él se movió un poco, por el contacto repentino con la joven, pero, continúo durmiendo.

Finalmente, ella cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar más. Trató solo de dormir.

Amaneció.

Extrañamente, esa mañana la cama estaba más grande de lo normal.

Sakura abrió los ojos, lentamente, y se dio cuenta, que Sasuke no estaba durmiendo como era la costumbre.

Se paró, rápidamente, y debido a esto, sintió un leve mareo. Pero, una vez recuperada, bajó de la cama y se dirigió, inconscientemente, a la cocina.

Una vez abajo, encontró una nota sobre la mesa. Dudo en leerla, pero, la tentación de saber que decía la impulso a tomarla- Probablemente, Sasuke se dio cuenta de mi extraño comportamiento de ayer- diciendo esto, Sakura abrió el papel y antes de leer- o peor aun- se detuvo- he dicho cosas dormida…

Ella sabía que si pasaba algo de ese tipo, Sasuke no era de esas personas que armaban escenas de celos, al contrario, era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para IRSE DE LA CASA DEJANDO UNA NOTA o peor aun, se iría sin dar ninguna explicación.

Trató de salir de esos pensamientos sin fundamentos y decidió, finalmente, leer la nota.

* * *

_Sakura:_

_Mis padres han venido a la ciudad esta mañana, porque querían ayudarme en los arreglos del ensayo de nuestra boda._

_No quise despertarte, porque supongo que necesitas dormir bien._

_Por si acaso aun queda leche en el refrigerador._

_Atentamente Sasuke._

* * *

Después de terminar, respiró aliviada- Solo ha sido eso- se apoyó en la puerta del refrigerador y se dejó deslizar, hasta caer al suelo.

Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo así, por varios minutos.

-¿Qué debo hacer? Todo se me ha escapado de las manos- se deuto un momento antes de continuar.

-¡Manos!- gritó y se las miró, insidiosamente- … y más encima hacerle creer que he perdido el anillo acá en casa. ¡Uf!- suspiró- ¿En qué clase de persona me he convertido?

Sakura se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al baño- una buena ducha y luego… a recuperar ese anillo.

En otra parte de la ciudad, dos jóvenes se encontraban conversando dentro de una cafetería.

La chica estaba bebiendo un juego natural de mango, mientras que el chico bebía un café.

Estaban sentados, algo alejados del resto de la gente, en una mesita redonda adornada por un delicado mantel rojo.

El resto de la estructura del lugar, era de madera barnizada.

Las paredes estaban adornados con farolitos y, unos cuantos, cuadros muy modernos para el estilo del sitio.

De fondo se escuchaba una relajante melodía, que hacia más ameno el momento.

-Naruto, considero que estás tomando demasiado café estos últimos días- dijo Temari jugando con la pajilla.

-Para nada.

-¿Se puede saber para que me llamaste tan temprano?

-Por nada en particular- Naruto tomó la taza con las dos manos y bebió al seco lo que quedaba de café.

- A mí no me vienes con cosas, te pasa algo y quiero saber que es- Temari sorbió un poco del jugo y prosiguió- ¿Acaso ya no confías en mi?

-No es eso, es que…- el muchacho miró al exterior a través del vidrio de la vitrina que estaba a espaldas de la muchacha- … yo sé tus sentimientos por mi y si te digo lo que me pasa- se detuvo y tomó aire- sé que te pondrás muy triste y yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

-Naruto, yo ya no puedo sufrir dos veces. Sabes que soy una chica muy fuerte, estoy conciente que entre tú y yo ya no podrá pasar nada, de lo único que estoy segura- le tomó la mano al joven- es que somos amigos- terminó, diciéndolo con una sonrisa.

Él se sonrojó por el gesto de cariño de ella- claro que somos amigos, gracias por todo- dijo y le sonrió, tímidamente, a la chica.

-Ahora quiero saber que te pasa- miró desafiantemente al rubio.

-De acuerdo- se soltó de la mano de Temari- estoy así por una mujer…

La chica abrió de par en par los ojos- No me digas que… ¿La embarazaste?

-¡No! Como se te ocurre- Naruto se enrojeció mucho y comenzó a sudar frío- no es eso, lo que pasa es que, se va a casar.

-No me imagino a ti sufriendo por una chica comprometida.

-Te lo explicare del comienzo para que lo entiendas mejor, pero, por favor no malinterpretes nada- dijo bajando la mirada.

Temari asintió y, con ojos curiosos, escuchó atentamente lo que su amigo le fue contando.

Después de varios minutos, Naruto ya le había contado todo, o al menos la mayoría, de lo que estaba pasando.

Volvió a colocar una expresión triste en su rostro y miró a su acompañante.

-Debes creer que soy un tonto o algo parecido.

Temari aun lo observaba bastante sorprendida, mientras trataba de procesar lo que había escuchado- Yo no creo que seas tonto, al contrario- le sonrió- pienso que siempre serás una bella persona.

-No es necesario que me halagues tanto- se rascó la mejilla avergonzado.

-No te estoy halagando, sabes que eso no es de mi estilo, es solo la verdad. No por nada, me gustas mucho- le sonrió de lado.

-Pero, yo no merezco que alguien como tú me quiera de esa manera, considerando que cuando estuve contigo amaba a otra. Una persona linda, como tú dices, nunca hubiera hecho eso.

-Sabes, yo me resigne. Al menos tenerte como amigo me basta- suspiró hondo, Temari- cuando fuimos novios, algo sospechaba. No por nada, dicen que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido, o sea, instinto femenino- le sonrió con malicia a Naruto.

-Entonces, tú sospechabas algo, ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-No quería parecer una psicópata, pensé que quizás eran cuestiones mías- continúo bebiendo lo que quedaba de jugo- Tú debes luchar por lo que quieres- dijo repentinamente, sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sacó con luchar?, si ella me hizo esto.

-La muchacha debe estar confundida eso es todo. ¡Vamos! piensa un poco, cualquier chica se pondría nerviosa de estar con un chico tan guapo como tú y solos en tu habitación. Además considera que se va a casar. ¿No crees que quizás sienta una responsabilidad de concretar dicho matrimonio?

-¿Responsabilidad de qué?

-Naruto, casarse no es algo que se tome a la ligera. Detrás de todas las bodas están las familias. A lo mejor ella está pensando en sus padres o quizás tenga algún cariño especial por su futuro esposo.

Naruto no comentó, nada al repecto.

-Por lo menos yo, le tendría un gran aprecio al hombre que me sacó de una enorme tristeza- Temari miró a un costado, esperando alguna reacción del chico; Pero, él, simplemente, se paró de su asiento.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la rubia, también, levantándose de su asiento.

-¡A decirle que luchare contra quien sea necesario por estar a su lado!- dijo, girándose hacia Temari.

-¡Vaya, que energías!

Naruto le sonrió calidamente y, luego, la abrazó- Gracias, de verdad has tenido una paciencia enorme conmigo.

Temari le respondió el abrazo- No es de nada.

A pesar, de que ella sentía más que solo cariño de amigos hacia Naruto, no podía obligarlo a que la amara. No después de lo que le contó.

Luego de un rato, ambos se separaron.

Naruto le volvió agradecer por haberlo escuchado y aconsejado.

Se despidió de su amiga y salió de la cafetería.

-_Lastima que su corazón siempre le perteneció a otra_- se lamentó Temari, pero, sonrió complacida ya que él era feliz.

Mientras, el rubio corría por las calles, camino a su hogar, vio a alguien familiar que se dirigía en dirección a su casa.

-Hey, Sakura- se detuvo en seco.

-Ah, eras tú- respondió la chica, con la mirada perdida.

-Quiero conversar contigo.

-Que coincidencia, yo también quiero hablarte y pedirte que me devuelvas mi anillo.

-¿Qué anillo?

-El mío, el que se me quedo ayer en tu casa.

Naruto la miró algo extrañado y no le respondió.

-¿Me lo vas a devolver o no?- insistió Sakura.

-Claro, como sea. Vamos a mi casa.

Ambos continuaron el camino en silencio, solo Naruto lo rompió cuando estaban en la entrada de la casa.

-Sakura, yo no quiero perderte otra vez- dijo mientras le temblaba la mano, tanto que no lograba acertarle a la cerradura.

-Naruto, tú sabes que yo…- no pudo continuar porque él la hizo callar.

-Shh, no es necesario que hables yo entiendo que te vas a casar, pero, considero que es peor si te casas con alguien solo porque le estás agradecida, siendo que ni siquiera lo amas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Lo que me dijiste ayer, además hoy lo converse con Temari.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con mis problemas?- dijo algo molesta Sakura.

-Nada, pero, ella es una chica igual que tú. Tienen la misma edad, deben pensar casi lo mismo. Además es la única amiga que me está quedando- Naruto se detuvo- porque la otra gran amiga que tenía, creo que la estoy perdiendo.

-Pero… yo no…- Sakura se detuvo y prefirió no hablar.

-¿Pero, yo no?- la miró fijamente- ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-No somos solo viejos amigos- susurró tan despacio que él no la alcanzó a oír.

-¿Qué?

-Naruto, por favor no hagamos las cosas más difíciles. Te lo ruego.

-¿Difícil?- la miró algo extrañado- ¿En que sentido?

-Naruto, yo tengo un compromiso muy importante por cumplir. Por favor…- la voz se le quebró.

-Sakura, enserio que yo estoy dispuesto a todo- se acercó a la muchacha y le acarició el cabello- No debes tener miedo a tus sentimientos. Incluso, estoy dispuesto a huir contigo si eso quieres- le sonrió, efusivamente, mostrando los dientes.

Ella se sonrojó- Pero…

-Nada de "pero", Sakura. De cuando, es tan complicado decirle a alguien que ya no lo quieres.

-A Sasuke yo lo quiero y bastante- Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par- Pero, no de la manera que te quiero a tí. Es que tú nunca entenderías.

-Explícame, a lo mejor así puedo entender.

- Es todo… mi familia, su familia, el dinero invertido… el cariño especial que le tengo a esa gente- Sakura apretó los labios- Naruto no es llegar y deshacer un compromiso. Piensa que muchas personas están involucradas en esto y yo no quiero que salgan perjudicadas por mi culpa- ahora, apretó los puños contra su regazo- después, que pensaran de mis padres…

-No lo sé- respondió y agachó la mirada- yo nunca tuve una familia de verdad.

Sakura lo miró con horror -Por favor, no te pongas así.

-La única familia más cercana que siempre tuve fuiste tú, Sakura-chan.

La chica se alegró mucho al oír lo que dijo Naruto - ¿Me dijiste, Sakura-chan?

-Así parece- se sonrojó.

-¿Es verdad lo que dices?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que tú harías cualquier cosa por no perderme.

-Por supuesto. No te imaginas como me haces sufrir… ¡Mujer pérfida!

-¿Pérfida?

-Sí. Eres tan mala, no sabes como sufro por tus cambios tan repentinos.

-Perdóname.

-¿Qué te perdone?

Sakura hizo pucheros, los mismos que solía hacer de pequeña.

-Oh vamos, claro que te perdono, mi Sakura-chan- Naruto abrazó a la chica y después de tanto tiempo, recordó lo que era sonreír de verdad.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

(-)Cuando una pareja japonesa se compromete, el hombre le da a su novia un anillo de compromiso, pero la pareja además, intercambia nueve objetos "Yui-no" que simbolizan la felicidad que tendrán en su vida de casados. Los objetos principales que intercambian son el "Obi", que el novio regala a la novia y representa la virtud femenina, y una falda "Hakama" para la novia, lo que expresa la fidelidad. Los demás elementos son:

**Naga-Noshi:** expresa los buenos deseos de la persona que lo envía.  
**Kinpo-zutsumi:**una cantidad de dinero es intercambiada como regalo de la ceremonia.  
**Katsuo-bushi y Surume: **comida en conserva que simboliza la calidad duradera.  
Yanagi-daru: cantidad de dinero específico para comprar sake.  
**Suehiro:**un ventilador que es siempre símbolo de felicidad, ya que expande el aire hasta el final, sugiriendo un mejor futuro.  
**Konbu:**alga marina para asegurar fertilidad y una familia saludable.  
**Shiraga:** hilo de lino que significa los lazos fuertes y cooperación en la vida matrimonial. Shiraga también significa pelo blanco o cana, lo que expresa los deseos de la nueva pareja de tener una vida matrimonial larga.  
**Mokuroku:**una lista de los objetos de suerte que son entregados.

* * *

_Editado el 16 de abril del 2008.-_


	6. Pensamientos

**N.A: Disculpen la demora… xD andaba en algunos asuntillos. Por eso no había podido actualizar, además que ya volví a clases.**

**Bueno, esto más que ser una continuación del capitulo pasado. **

**Es una especie de paréntesis. Se ubica en el tiempo en que Sakura abandonó la ciudad.**

**Ojala sea de su agrado, además que es cortito.**

**¡AH! como dato curioso... si quitas las frases en _cursiva_, se entiende igual la historia. No me había fijado, mi amiga me lo comentó xD**

* * *

**Pensamientos.**

Primer día en una nueva ciudad.

_-¿Ciudad?_

Primer día en el pueblo. En donde la comunicación se limita solo a la conversación hablada de persona a persona. Un solo teléfono que debe abastecer a las casi doscientas personas que allí viven. Y de un correo cercano, ni hablar.

_-Naruto._

Tengo la esperanza de que papá me deje ir al pueblo contiguo para enviarle alguna carta a mi amigo.

_-¿Amigo?... Es algo más que amistad._

Perder los lazos con él, sería la cosa más horrible que me haya pasado en mis cortos trece años.

Simplemente no podría soportarlo.

_-Lloro…_

Inspirada, como nunca, agarro el primer papel que encuentro. Es obvio, que mi carta no ira escrita en él.

No.

Simplemente, es una manera de ordenar ideas, un simple borrador.

_-Querido Naruto: Me siento muy triste en este nuevo lugar. Te extraño demasiado. Sé que es mi primer día, pero, siento que han sido ya muchos. Como me gustaría abrazarte en estos momentos._

Una lágrima cae.

La tinta se corre.

_-Rayos._

Arrugo el papel y me doy cuenta que arriba de mi cajonera está mi viejo cuaderno de poemas.

Voy escribiendo, lo que el lápiz escribe.

_-¿Escribiendo lo que el lápiz escribe? Pero, ¿Qué frase fue esa?_

Dos horas después. Me doy cuenta que he escrito más de diez posibles cartas, y ninguna es la más apropiada.

_-¿Qué tan difícil es escribirle a alguien que estuvo contigo casi cuatro años? Mucho… Mucho._

Aunque sea una persona que conoces tan bien, es tan difícil encontrar las palabras precisas.

He llegado a pensar que es más fácil escribirle a alguien que apenas conoces. La frialdad de esos escritos no deberían ser importantes para quien los recibe, pero, escribirle a _esa _persona tan especial…

_-¿Cómo plasmar la calidez de tus palabras en algo tan frío y sin sentimientos como es una hoja de papel? Como quisiera estar a tu lado… Naruto._

Segundo día, el sol golpea mi ventana.

_-¿Golpea mi ventana?_

No sé porque digo esas palabras tan extrañas y casi sin sentido. Que yo sepa el sol nunca ha tenido brazos.

Un día más, otro más que no estoy a tu lado. Me pregunto que estarás haciendo.

Ojala estés bien.

Vamos, Naruto se sabe cuidar mucho mejor que yo. De pequeño que se ha valido por si mismo… debido a que no tenia padres.

_-Soledad._

Que triste debió ser su niñez.

En cambio yo, que siempre lo tuve todo. Me deje atormentar por mi pequeño defecto.

_-Maldita frente._

A Naruto le encantaba mi frente. Siempre me dijo que era muy linda…

Pongo mis dedos sobre ella.

Sonrío, enrojecida (es lo más probable).

_-Yo no le encuentro nada de linda._

Recostada en mi cama, no consigo calmar mis pensamientos. El recuerdo de Naruto es tan presente…

_-Vamos, Sakura. Sí tan solo hace dos días que lo dejaste de ver. Es obvio que su recuerdo este tan presente._

Corro las cortinas y trato de dormir.

Ha sido una noche pésima y aun es temprano para bajar a desayunar. Apuesto a que mamá ni siquiera ha despertado aun.

Cierro los ojos, lentamente…

Han pasado casi dos meses desde que no veo a Naruto. Mi padre no me ha dado permiso para que vaya al pueblo contiguo a dejar mi carta.

Rumores de que han asaltado a muchas chicas allá, lo tienen en alerta. Pero, me ha prometido que un día de "estos" ira él y depositará mi carta.

_-¿Cuándo será eso?_

Solamente tengo que esperar.

Han sido tantas las veces que he editado mi carta y tantas hojas que he malgastado.

Le pediré a mi padre una nueva libreta.

Es increíble como pasa el tiempo. Cuantos son ya, ¿siete? o, quizás, ¿ocho?… ¡Ocho meses sin saber nada de mi amigo!

_-¿Amigo? No lo creo. Lo que siento por él aun está vivo. Pero… ¿y él?_

No lo había pensado.

Quizás ya ni se acuerde de mí. A lo mejor ha hecho nuevos amigos.

_-Suposiciones. Malditas suposiciones._

Me lastima pensar de esa manera, pero, es lo más probable.

Mamá ha dicho que los hombres olvidan más rápido que las mujeres.

_-Me duele todo esto._

Lloro sin consuelo en mi habitación.

El cansancio me vence y me quedo profundamente dormida.

Probablemente, mañana sea un mejor día…

_-Que duermas bien… Naruto._

* * *


End file.
